Unexpected
by PadawanGirl
Summary: 17 year old Spencer Reid meets a tall, dark, and handsome Derek Morgan at a college party. The night has unexpected results. Reid/Morgan AU
1. Chapter 1

**I gave in to my desire to post this. I really wanted to finish it all first, but I'm too excited. This part is more of a teaser than anything. Hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Seventeen year old Spencer Reid glanced around, asking himself how the hell he got into this situation.<p>

Oh yeah, it's Ethan's fault.

Spencer was not one for parties, especially some random house party of a person from the university who he had never met. Or maybe it was a group of people? Spencer honestly didn't know. He had heard whispers about the party circulating around campus, but he had had no intention of going.

That was until his roommate, Ethan, had talked him into it. "Come on, Spencer, it's a Halloween party! You love Halloween," Ethan had reasoned. "And I promise to not leave your side the whole night!"

Right, that's why Spencer was standing alone against the wall, surrounded by a mass of drunk college students. The room was hot and stuffy, the stench of sweat and alcohol thick in the air. No one was wearing costumes, and the music most definitely was not Halloween. In fact, the only reoccurring theme Spencer could find in the songs was sex.

Spencer pushed his damp bangs back off his forehead, looking through the crowd to try and spot his friend. No, roommate. He decided Ethan didn't deserve the "friend" title at the moment.

A slight tingle raced down Spencer's spine as he suddenly found his gaze locked with a pair of deep, brown eyes. Across the room, a handsome, dark skinned, young man was staring at him. Spencer gulped, and hurriedly looked away.

He had moved further down the wall to continue his search for Ethan, when he felt a hand grab his shoulder. He spun around, expecting to find his roommate and planned to give him a piece of his mind. But the words died on his tongue when he found himself face to face with-

"Hey there, pretty boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please? I know it was short, but I've had a rotten day and it would make me feel better. Plus nice reviews might convince me to post the next bit sooner (and the next bit has sex *wink wink*).<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, a lot of people seem interested in this already. I got quite a few story alerts and one nice review (And one not so nice one. I did say up front the first chapter was more of a _teaser_). Sorry if I make anyone angry. I usually don't give a damn what people say, but I have been sick all day and I had to attend a funeral, so I'm a bit stressed out and on edge.**

**But, moving on. Yes, the rest of the chapters will be longer. Prolly not as long as this one, but for sure longer than the first. And since the other one was so short, I decided to post this chapter right away.**

**I'll shut up now so you can read some more.**

* * *

><p>"Come on, man, you know the rules. You lost the bet, now we get to find your date for the evening."<p>

"Fine, whatever, just pick someone nice," said Derek Morgan.

His friends got identical nerve-wracking grins on their faces, and turned to scan the crowd of party goers.

Derek groaned, running his hand across his face. He had lost a stupid bet about the outcome of a football game, and now his three best friends got to choose one person who Derek had to spend the rest of the night with, or they would get to come up with even worse things for him to do. It was rather immature for college students, senior college students at that. But it was something the four had been doing since high school, and they couldn't bring themselves to stop.

After they graduated.

Maybe.

Chad burst out laughing, nudging the other two and pointing across the room. Steve and Tony nodded quickly, and the three turned back to Derek.

"Him," they all said at the same time, pointing across the room.

Derek followed their gaze, a strange feeling entering the pit of the stomach. Staring back at him was a tall, scrawny kid with honey brown eyes and hair to match. He saw the other gulp and nervously look away. Derek gave him a once-over. The kid wouldn't look too bad, if he ditched the nerd glasses and haircut. Glancing around, Derek saw there were many worse people his friends could have chosen.

He wasn't going to let them know that though, or they might change their minds.

"Seriously?" asked Derek, raising one eyebrow. "Him?"

The guys nodded, smug expressions on their faces.

Derek sighed, handing his drink to Tony and pushing away from the wall.

"Have fun!" called Chad.

Derek pushed his way through the crowd, keeping his eyes trained on the brunette. The kid moved down the wall slightly, glancing around like he was searching for someone. Bursting through the other side of the mass of people, Derek grabbed the kid's elbow before he could move away again.

The kid spun around with a cross look, seeming as if he was going to say something. But his mouth snapped shut as his eyes widened, staring.

"Hey there, pretty boy," grinned Derek.

A furious blush tinted the boy's cheeks, and Derek couldn't help but chuckle.

"Can I get you a drink, kid?" he asked.

"I uh… I'm just l-looking for my friend."

"Oh, well, I'll help you," said Derek, draping an arm around the kid's bony shoulders. "I'm Derek, by the way."

"S-Spencer," stuttered the kid.

"Okay, Spencer. Well, it's pretty crowded down here. Let's check upstairs first. That should be easier." He led the way to the stairs.

"W-Why would he be upstairs?" asked Spencer, tripping a little over his feet.

Derek couldn't hold back his laugh. "Oh, come on, pretty boy, you know why people go upstairs," he said suggestively.

He missed the look of confusion on Spencer's face.

He knocked on the first door, receiving a strained response of, "occupied."

"Sound like your friend?"

Spencer shook his head no.

The second door he knocked on was opened by a flustered looking blond guy. "Can I help you?"

Derek turned to Spencer, who shook his head. "Sorry, looking for someone else."

The blond ducked back into the room without further response.

The third door he knocked on had no answer. Derek cautiously opened the door, peaking into a dark and empty bedroom. He walked in, looking around, and Spencer pushed in past him.

"There's no one in here," said Spencer. He jumped slightly as the door was snapped shut behind him, a slight squeak escaping him as he was pushed up against the back of it.

He looked up as he heard the lock click, finding Derek staring at him, a slight grin on his face.

"D-Derek?"

He gasped as a large, dark hand cupped his cheek, the thumb running across his bottom lip.

"What are you doing?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"Can I kiss you?" asked Derek.

Spencer thought his eyes might pop out of his head. "K-Kiss me?"

Derek nodded.

Spencer's brain, with its IQ of 187, quickly analyzed the situation. He had only met Derek approximately four minutes and thirty-nine seconds ago. The guy was a well built, very handsome, and extremely charming. Spencer was… well, the opposite of those. Why would this guy possibly want to kiss him?

And how should he respond? It could be a trick. Derek could be playing a joke on him, waiting for him to agree so he could laugh in Spencer's face. It wouldn't be the first time someone had pulled that sort of thing on him. But on the other hand, if he really did want to kiss Spencer, then what did he have to lose? It could be years, if ever, before another opportunity like this came around.

And Derek was really good looking.

As he reached his decision, Spencer slowly nodded.

Derek grinned, leaning down and gently pressing his lips to Spencer's. The brunette responded slowly, unsurely, and Derek had no trouble taking control of the kiss. He brought his other hand to Spencer's hip, leaning against him as the kiss intensified. Derek could feel tentative fingers clutch the fabric of his shirt, pulling him closer.

Derek ran his tongue along Spencer's bottom lip, before forcing his way into his mouth, eliciting a moan that lit a familiar heat in his stomach. He was getting turned on by this scrawny kid. He ran his hand up under Spencer's shirt, feeling him shiver slightly in response.

As his fingers brushed across his side, Spencer broke off from the kiss and leaned into Derek with a giggle. "That tickles," he cried.

A grin crossed Derek's face and he repeated the motion, loving the kid's laugh and how he moved closer into Derek's chest as he tried to escape the hand on his side. He stopped when Spencer's laughs became breathless, running his hand up and down the kid's back, enjoying the warmth of his skin.

Unable to resist, he swooped down and claimed Spencer's lips once more. The kiss was more heated this time, and he allowed his hands to wander over every part of the skinny body he could reach, savoring each moan it created. When Spencer's own hands began to explore his chest, Derek thought his knees might give way, and he hurriedly dragged the kid along to the bed, spinning them around and pushing him down on it.

Spencer couldn't contain the slight squeak that escaped him as he found himself falling backwards onto the bed. Before he could even beginning to process what was going on, Derek had pulled his glasses off, dropping them onto the bedside table, and was on top of him, kissing him fiercely. He rolled his hips and Spencer felt something hard press against his thigh.

It was then Spencer realized his own pants were beginning to feel rather tight. He had a sudden moment of panic as Derek pushed his shirt up, but all coherent thought went out the window as Derek began to plant kisses along his slim chest. Spencer gasped and arched his back as one of his nipples was suddenly engulfed in a wet heat. Derek chuckled, and the vibrations sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Spencer's groin.

The dark man sat back and pulled Spencer up, ridding him of his shirt, before returning to his attack on the pale flesh. Spencer arched into the touches, losing himself to the moment. He tugged at Derek's shirt, wanting to feel his skin, and he watched in fascination as the muscles of Derek's chest rippled as he pulled his own shirt off.

Derek kissed him hungrily, and Spencer allowed his hands to roam Derek's broad back. He felt a flutter of nerves as a hand ran down his stomach, but he groaned when the hand began to rub the bulge forming in his khakis. He pushed his hips up into the contact, whining when the hand was pulled away.

A chuckle rumbled across Derek's lips as he tugged at the button of Spencer's pants. "Is this alright, pretty boy?"

Spencer nodded, feeling deft fingers flick the button open and pulling down the zipper. He gulped nervously as he lifted his narrow hips and Derek yanked the pants down his skinny legs. A light blush tinted his cheeks as Derek sat back and stared at him.

"Don't."

Derek looked up to meet his gaze. "What?"

"Don't stare at me."

"Why not?" asked Derek, eyes roving Spencer's body.

Spencer squirmed, drawing his knees up and wrapping his arms around his chest. "It makes me feel uncomfortable," he whined.

Derek chuckled, pushing Spencer's legs down and straddling his hips. "Sorry, pretty boy," he said, leaning down until they were face to face. "But you're just so… pretty."

Spencer's blush deepened and Derek chuckled again, pushing his hips down into Spencer's. The friction caused them both to moan and Spencer yanked Derek back down for another kiss. It was hot and messy, a clashing of lips and teeth, and somehow during the duration of it the rest of their clothing seemed to have disappeared.

Spencer gulped nervously as a very naked and a very aroused Derek Morgan hovered over him on the bed. "Derek, I-I'm not very… e-experienced at this sort of thing," he stuttered awkwardly. Actually, Spencer had no experience in this sort of thing. But he was afraid if he told Derek he was a virgin, Derek would laugh at him, or worse, stop.

A large, dark hand cupped his cheek as Derek smile reassuringly. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

Taking a deep breath, Spencer nodded. Derek's smile grew and he began to look around the room. What he was searching for, Spencer didn't know. Derek leaned over and pulled open a few drawers on the bedside table before laughing in triumph, pulling out a bottle.

Spencer's eyes widened and he gave a nervous giggle as he realized it was a container of lube.

Derek sat back between his parted legs, popping open the cap and squirting some on his fingers. "Ready?" he asked gently, glancing up at Spencer.

His mind was screaming at him NO, but Spencer felt himself nod. "Yes," he croaked.

He gasped as a finger pushed its way inside of him. He shifted his hips a little at the sensation. It didn't hurt, it just felt weird.

Derek ran his free hand up and down Spencer's pale inner thigh. "You okay?"

"Yeah."

Derek began to move his finger around, pulling it out and pushing it back in. When he felt Spencer began to push back on it slightly, he added a second finger. He paused as Spencer winced slightly.

"Stings," he whined.

Derek stroked his thigh again. "Take some deep breaths."

Spencer nodded, sucking in great lungful's of air. As his body began to relax, Derek began to move his fingers, twisting and scissoring them, stretching Spencer.

As he twisted them again, curling them slightly, Spencer suddenly arched off the bed with a cry.

Derek grinned triumphantly. "Found it."

"Shut up and do that again," pleaded Spencer, his voice breathless and full of lust.

Derek found himself hardening more at that voice. He alternated between scissoring his fingers and brushing that spot, adding a third finger eventually, until Spencer was a writhing, moaning mess beneath him. He couldn't wait any longer, and he pulled out his fingers, smiling at Spencer's whine.

He grabbed the bottle of lube, pouring a liberal amount on his length. Spencer watched him, his eyes a bit apprehensive. Derek gently grabbed Spencer's legs, hooking them over his shoulders and lining up with his entrance. "Ready?"

Spencer nodded, not trusting his voice.

Derek began to push in, slowly, groaning as the tight heat engulfed him. He paused when he heard Spencer's stifled sob. "It's alright, pretty boy," he soothed, rubbing Spencer's legs gently. "Deep breaths."

Spencer quickly complied, tears misting his eyes. It hurt.

Derek had to bite his lip to keep from just thrusting in in one motion. The kid felt amazing. So tight. He pushed in at an agonizingly slow pace, pausing once he was fully sheathed.

He placed gentle kisses on Spencer's legs, hands still stroking his thighs. "You okay?"

Spencer's eyes were screwed shut, his chest heaving with deep breathes. "G-Give me a minute?" he panted.

"As long as you need," said Derek, reaching a hand down and slowly stroking Spencer's flagging erection.

Spencer moaned, the pain of being stretched mixing with the pleasure of being touched. Slowly, his hips began to thrust up into Derek's hand, and he groaned as he felt Derek's length shift slightly within him. "Move, please," he begged, pushing back with his hips.

Derek didn't need to be told twice. He began a gentle pace, pulling out almost all the way before pushing back in. He readjusted Spencer's legs, folding them slightly and pushing in at a new angle that caused Spencer to cry out in pleasure.

"Oh god, please, there! Harder!"

Holding that position, Derek pounded into the lithe body below him. Spencer's high pitched keens filled the room, drowning out the thrum of music drifting up from downstairs. Grabbing Spencer's length again, Derek began stroking it in time with his thrusts. He could tell he wasn't going to last much longer. It had been way too long since the last time he'd had sex to keep it going.

"Derek," whined Spencer, thrusting his hips up for every Derek's down. "Derek, I'm close."

"Me too, pretty boy," grunted Derek, increasing his speed.

Spencer's mouth dropped open in a silent scream as his muscles clenched almost painfully around Derek. He watched in fascination as rope after rope of Spencer's release splashed out on his pale stomach. He thrust a few more times before spilling his own seed deep within the brunette.

Derek collapsed, twisting at the last second so he wouldn't crush Spencer. Spencer mewled as Derek's softening length slid from his body. Derek pulled him to his side, running a hand through sweat dampened brown locks.

"That was…" Spencer paused, searching for the appropriate word.

"Fucking amazing?" provided Derek with a grin.

Spencer laughed, nuzzling into the muscular chest. "That seems to be a rather accurate description," he agreed.

Derek chuckled, stroking the soft hair for a few minutes longer. "Well, come on, pretty boy. I'll help you keep looking for your friend," he said with a sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed it. I promise the next time I update, I'll be nicer. If I haven't chased everyone off and people are still interested. Again, I apologize, it's been a long day.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I have decided to update this now, since my new classes start tomorrow and I honestly have no idea when I will have time to update again.**

**Thank you for the kind reviews. Been a terrible last few days (funeral, being sick, came home to discover my family neglected 3 beta fish and they all died), and your lovely reviews helped to make me feel better. *huggles***

**Unfortunatly, I think this is the chapter where I may lose a few people.**

**I really hope you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

><p>Spencer sat in the exam room, his knee anxiously bouncing up and down, waiting for his lab results to return. He stared at the posters on the walls, showing various anatomy sections of the human body. A pile of shabby, well-read magazines sat in a basket beside his chair. He had already read all sixteen of them.<p>

Sitting back in the chair, Spencer crossed his legs and wrapped his arms around his stomach. He had not wanted to come to the doctor. The last week, he had been feeling a little off. Upset stomach, throwing up. It hadn't been very bad, and he figured it was just a bug that would pass.

But after a few days of listening to his roommate "puking his guts up", Ethan had begged Spencer to make a doctor's appointment. Spencer had finally agreed, mainly to make sure he didn't have anything that would make Ethan sick too.

A shuffling of feet outside announced the doctor's arrival, and the door opened to reveal a graying man with thick glasses. He shut the door behind him with a click, walking over and taking a seat next to Spencer.

"Well, your lab work has come back. All of your tests are negative… except for one," said the doctor, fixing Spencer with an unnerving stare.

Spencer couldn't help but shift a little in his seat. "Which test is that?" he asked nervously.

"Your urine test," continued the doctor, eyeing him closely. "Congratulations, you're pregnant."

Spencer's eyes widened and his heart began to race. _No, no, no. This can't be happening!_ _No!_ "No," he cried out loud. "There m-must be some mistake! Please, you must have done the test wrong, or m-mixed up the samples! I can't be p-pregnant!" he pleaded.

"There-"

"Please, there must be a mistake! Do the test over, it can't be right! I-"

"Spencer, you need to calm down," said the doctor, grabbing ahold of his wrists.

Spencer took in a deep, shuddering breath.

"There, that's better," smiled the doctor. "I'm sure you have heard about cases like these. It is rare for a male to get pregnant, but-"

"But occasionally a mutation occurs that results in a male having both the male and female reproductive organs, a condition which usually goes unnoticed, unless said male has surgery, or a scan or x-rays, or is in a homosexual relationship which results in them becoming pregnant," completed Spencer.

"Are you in a homosexual relationship?" asked the doctor kindly.

Spencer blushed, thinking about his one night stand with Derek Morgan. "I-It was more of a… singular occurrence," he said quietly.

The doctor smiled sadly. "I'm sorry. So you know how far along you are?"

"Five weeks and two days," said Spencer quietly.

The doctor nodded. "Alright. I am going to give you some packets of information, and when you leave, I want you to schedule your first appointment with the OB/GYN department. I have already talked with them, so they will be expecting you."

Spencer nodded, suddenly too overwhelmed to speak. He was _pregnant_. He had his child developing inside of him right now. His and Derek's child.

_Derek_. How was Spencer going to tell him? Should he even tell him? How would he react? Would he even believe Spencer? _Of course he would have to believe me once I start walking around with a big, round belly_, he thought to himself. _Oh god, I'm going to get fat!_

Spencer was only half aware as the doctor handed him a stack of papers and he walked through the clinic, signing up for his appointment. He could hear the nurses at the station talking to him in high pitched, excited tones, but he was too preoccupied with his thoughts to catch what they were saying.

As he stepped out into the warm sunlight outside the clinic and headed to the bus stop, Spencer felt a few tears roll down his face.

What was he going to do?

….

Spencer hovered outside the door of the campus bar, knowing it was one of Derek and his buddy's haunts, since he had seen them entering many times while he was walking home from the library late at night.

It had been four days since Spencer's doctor's appointment, and he had been trying to figure out the best way to tell Derek. He wanted Derek to be the first person he told. When Ethan had asked, Spencer had vaguely answered about some virus that he would be rid of in a few weeks.

Another problem Spencer had was trying to decide _when_ to tell Derek. He figured during class hours was a bad time, and same with a school night. So he had decided to wait until Friday night, hoping the weekend would be enough time for Derek to wrap his head around it.

Probably not. Spencer had had all week and still couldn't quite believe it.

Taking a deep breath, Spencer pushed open the door and strode into the bar.

He spotted them right away. The four guys were standing around a tall table littered with many glasses, both empty and with varying amounts of liquid in them. Spencer felt relieved to see only one empty glass in front of Derek and a rather full one. This would go much easier if Derek wasn't drunk. He hoped.

Spencer walked nervously through the crowd towards the table, stopping a few feet away when one of Derek's friends nearly spit out his drink, eyes widening as he stared at Spencer. Spencer felt confused as the friend hurriedly slapped Derek on the arm and pointed him out, then embarrassed. Had Derek told them about what happened?

Derek spun around, a surprised look on his face as he saw Spencer. He left the table, walking up to stand in front of him. "Hey, kid," he said with a smile. "Haven't seen you since… What are you doing here?"

Spencer gulped, wrapping his arms around his stomach. "I n-need to talk to you," he croaked.

Derek eyed him. "Okay. Um, would you like a drink?"

Spencer shook his head. "C-Can we go outside?"

"Yeah, sure," said Derek, placing a hand on the small of Spencer's back and weaving their way through the groups of people.

The air outside was much chillier then Spencer remembered it being a few minutes ago, and he shivered, wrapping his arms even tighter around himself. Derek leaned up against the side of the building, flashing Spencer a dazzling smile. "So, pretty boy, what's up?"

Spencer kept his eyes trained on the ground, searching for a good way to begin the conversation. "Um… you see… ah, the last couple weeks I have been feeling s-sick. Not anything terrible, but enough to be an inconvenience. And, um… on Monday I went to the d-doctor…" Spencer stopped as his voice wavered and tears threatened to spill.

Derek pushed off the wall, gently grabbing Spencer's shoulders. "Are you alright, Spencer?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

Spencer looked up, eyes watery. "Derek, I'm pregnant," he whispered.

Derek's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "Oh… uh, wow. Congratulations, pretty boy. Wait… am I…?"

Spencer nodded. "You're the other father."

Derek's eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his skull. "You're sure?"

"You have to be," said Spencer, tears now streaming down his face. "I've never… with someone else."

"That was your first time?" asked Derek, smiling slightly.

Spencer looked back at the ground, heat flushing his face. "I know. Nothing more pathetic than a seventeen year old virgin, right?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong wi- Wait, you're _seventeen_?" asked Derek incredulously.

Spencer bit back a sob. "I'm just going to go," he said hurriedly, turning to walk away.

Derek quickly grabbed his arms, pulling him back. "No, wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, I just would have guessed you were older," he said. "I didn't mean to sound like I was making fun of you. I'm actually honored I could be your first."

Spencer glanced up, fixing him with a watery smile. "Really?"

Derek nodded, eyes trailing down to Spencer's stomach. "You're really pregnant?"

"Y-Yes."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know," said Spencer truthfully, tears starting up again. "I just know that I can't get r-rid of it. I feel like I would be k-killing it. I mean, I know that technically it-"

"Okay, yeah, I understand," cut in Derek. He knew Spencer would ramble on after having listened to him spout off strings of facts and statistics while they were searching for his roommate at the party afterword. Derek smiled at the memory of that night. He shook his head, returning to the present as he realized Spencer was talking again.

"I u-understand if you don't want anything to do with it. I mean, you were drunk and I was just a big mistake. And I'm still n-not sure whether I will keep it or put it up for adoption. But I just thought you had the right to know. I will leave you alone now. H-Have a good life, Derek," he said hurriedly, trying to move off again.

Only to be stopped by Derek pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Hey now, none of that. You think I'm the kind of guy to knock someone up and run?" he said, trying to lighten the mood. Spencer simply burrowed deeper into his chest, burying his face in Derek's neck. "And I wasn't drunk."

"I could taste beer when we k-kissed." Spencer's breath on his neck sent shivers down Derek's spin.

"Kid, I only had half a beer before my fr- before I went over to you." Derek's stomach plummeted as he realized Spencer didn't know about the bet. He couldn't bring himself to tell him. "You were not a mistake," he said instead. "Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna be here for you, and I will support any decision you make."

"Promise?" came Spencer's muffled voice.

"I promise," said Derek, pressing a kiss to the top of Spencer's head.

"Derek?"

"Yeah, pretty boy?"

Spencer lifted his head up to look at him. "I'm scared," he whispered, bottom lip quivering.

Derek lifted his hand, brushing the tear stains from Spencer's cheeks. "It'll all be okay, Spencer. You'll see," he said reassuringly, pulling Spencer into an even tighter embrace.

Standing there, wrapped in Derek's arms, Spencer felt he could actually believe him.

* * *

><p><strong>I almost ended this at the pagebreak, but decided to give you Derek's reaction.<strong>

**Safe bet no one saw that coming, eh? *nervous grin* I'm sure I will have a few people telling me I should've put a warning up somewhere, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. It gives away the story!**

**Anyway, if this isn't your cup of tea, I thank you for reading up until this point.**

**Sidenote: I do not have any kids, don't plan on _ever_ having kids, and I dropped Human Bio, so I will mostly be googling all the pregnancy stuff. So it might not be the most accurate information.**

**And yes, "The Bet" will return to bite Derek in the ass eventually... Lucky bet. ;)**

**Review, my loves?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Been a hectic last few days. My schedule has become pretty fucked up, to put it nicely, and I haven't had time to type any more of this, so I'm just putting up a small chunk of what I do have prepared.**

**Well, a few readers have politely backed out of this story. And I understand. I sometimes find a story with something in it I don't particularly like. I thank them for being kind about it. :) But I stand by my decision to not put a warning in the summary. A few people are going to give it a try, even though it's not something they usually read, and I feel honored and hope I can please everyone with this story. :D And I was kind of shocked about the number of alerts/favs I have recieved for it, which was great, cuz I was so nervous posting this.**

**But yes, this is an mpreg story. A few people caught the play on words with the title and figured it out. Cuz Spencer's expecting but it was unexpected. Haha, yeah, I know, I'm so punny. There was also a hint in the summary, about the night having "unexpected results". Cuz the result of the pregnancy test was positive... *nervous chuckle* I'll just go away and let you read now. :)**

* * *

><p>Spencer and Derek sat in a secluded back booth at a local café. It was Sunday afternoon, two days since Spencer had told Derek about his pregnancy.<p>

Spencer sipped his water, eyeing Derek's coffee jealously. He had quit drinking the caffeinated beverage the day of his doctor's appointment. He missed it greatly though.

"So, who else knows?" asked Derek, setting his mug down.

Spencer shook his head. "Just you. I told my roommate it was a stomach bug."

"You haven't told your parents?" Derek didn't miss Spencer's flinch.

Spencer stared at the table. "No."

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't."

"But why? Surely they would want to know. You won't be able to hide it from them much longer, I'm sure."

"I-I don't really want to talk about it, okay?" spat out Spencer, a little more forcefully than he had intended. He set down his glass as his hands began to shake.

Derek reached out, gently clasping his fingers, stroking the back of his hand with a dark thumb. "Alright. You don't need to tell me. I'm sorry I pressed, it's none of my business," he soothed.

Spencer stared at their hands, mesmerized by the contrast between their skin tones.

"I am going to tell my mama, though," continued Derek. Spencer stared up at him. "She would be very angry if I kept this from her."

"Won't she be mad that you've fathered a child and you aren't married?"

Derek shrugged. "She might be a little disappointed in me. But she'll be more excited at the idea that she's going to be a grandmama."

"I don't know if I'm going to keep the baby or not," said Spencer quietly.

Derek's grin faltered slightly.

"Sorry," breathed Spencer staring at their hands again.

Derek tightened his grip, causing him to look back up. "She will love the baby no matter what. And she'll support any decision you make, same as me."

Spencer gave a small smile. "Isn't she going to be freaked out when she realizes the person carrying your child is a male?"

Derek grinned. "Nah, she'll think you're adorable." Spencer blushed as Derek laughed. "Plus, she has a friend who had a baby with his male partner when I was younger. She used to babysit for them. So really, don't worry about it, kid," continued Derek, his face serious. "You'll have support from both of us. My sisters too, likely, 'cause I'm not sure how long I can keep this from them."

Spencer squeezed his fingers gently. "Y-You can tell them."

Derek smiled. "Thanks."

They pulled their hands back as the waitress came over with their food. A silence hung between them as they began to eat, but it was a comfortable.

After a few bites of his salad, Spencer laid down his fork.

Derek looked up at him worriedly. "You alright, pretty boy?"

Spencer nervously chewed his lip as he stared at his plate. "My m-mother is a paranoid schizophrenic," he began quietly.

Derek reached out and grabbed his hand again. "Spencer, you don't-"

Spencer squeezed his hand. "Please. I-I want you to know," he looked up, meeting Derek's eyes.

Slowly, Derek nodded. "Okay."

Spencer took a deep, steadying breath. "She still lives in our home back in Las Vegas. But, she's getting w-worse. She doesn't take care of herself half the time, misses doctor's appointments, and I don't think she takes her medication most of the time. I-I was planning to…" Spencer paused, staring down at his plate again.

"It's okay, pretty boy, you don't have to tell me."

Spencer shook his head. "I found this hospital. I've researched it a lot, and when I went home last year, I visited it. The doctors are very good, and the whole staff seemed nice… I was planning on… sending her there when I turned 18 this spring. I think it would be good for her, she would be able to get the help she needs and I wouldn't have to worry every day that… something might happen. But… I don't think I-I will be able to afford it, now that I will have the expenses of this pregnancy," finished Spencer, his voice shaking as much as his hands.

"What about your father?" asked Derek.

Spencer's eyes darkened. "He abandoned us when I was ten." Derek was surprised by the venom in Spencer's voice. "I will not go to him for help."

"I'll help," said Derek without hesitation.

"No, really, it's-"

"Pretty boy, I am going to help pay for anything you need for this baby. If I need to pay for it all, so that you'll have enough money to help your mother, then I will. And nothing you say is going to change my mind," he added, as Spencer opened his mouth to argue.

Spencer smiled slightly, eyes misting with tears. "Thank you."

Derek wiped away the one stray tear that rolled down his cheek. "It's only fair that I help you out, seeing as I played a pretty big role in this," he grinned.

Spencer blushed again, reaching out to pick up his fork.

They resumed eating, making small talk about classes and how the weather was changing. It was forecasted to snow in the next couple days. Spencer was excited. He loved the snow, having never seen any while he was growing up.

"So what are your plans for Christmas vacation?" asked Derek, finishing the last of his burger.

Spencer shrugged as he drank his water. "Just stay here, I guess. Study," he said, as he set his glass back down.

"Study? But classes will be over then," said Derek, confused.

"I know, but I can start studying for next semester's classes." Spencer ate the last bite of his salad, watching Derek's eyes grow wide.

"You're going to spend break _studying_ for classes that haven't even started yet?"

Spencer nodded. "And read some books."

"Why not go somewhere for break, do something fun?"

Spencer gave a sad smile. "I don't have anywhere to go."

"You could come home with me to Chicago," said Derek.

This time it was Spencer's eyes that widened. "Oh, no, that's alright."

"Oh, come on, pretty boy, it would be great!" cried Derek, excitement lighting his face. "Road trips are fun, and it would be just the two of us, so we'd have time to get to know one another. And when we get to Chicago, my mama could meet you and her future grandbaby, and she'd have so much fun making a bunch of food for you-"

"Food for me?" asked Spencer.

"Kid, you are _so_ skinny, my mama wouldn't be able to resist trying to fatten you up."

"There's nothing wrong with how skinny I am," said Spencer, a little defensively.

Derek smiled. "I know. But Mama's mothering instincts would kick in, and she would just feel compelled to feed you big, healthy meals. More than _salad_," he chuckled, staring at Spencer's plate pointedly.

Spencer folded his arms across his chest and attempted to glare at Derek, but failed to keep a smile off his face. "I like salad."

Derek laughed. "And my sisters would just adore you."

Spencer chewed on his lip. "I don't know," he started.

"Please, pretty boy," pleaded Derek. "It'll be fun and it will be a perfect opportunity for us to get to know one another better. Please?"

Spencer eyed him for a bit. "You really want to get to know me better?" he asked quietly.

Derek nodded, his eyes honest. "I do."

Spencer nodded slowly. "Okay then."

A beautiful smile lit Derek's face. "Great!"

* * *

><p><strong>I do have the bit where Spencer meets Derek's mom for the first time done, and I personally love it. XD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Ugh, is the semester over yet?**

**I feel so bad, cuz there are a couple stories that I haven't added to in _forever_, but I simply don't have anything typed for them. There's so much going on right now that, when I have free time, I just want to watch a little TV and take a nap. :/**

**Fortunatly for the readers of this story, I do have a few chapters already typed up. :)**

**Road trip!**

* * *

><p><em>Knock. Knock. Knock.<em>

"Just a second," called Spencer, dropping the shirt he was holding into the open suitcase on his bed. He hurried out to the living room, pulling open the door to his apartment.

"Hey," greeted Derek, leaning against the doorframe with a big smile.

Spencer smiled back. "Hi. I'm, um, almost done packing. Come in." He stepped back, holding open the door.

Derek slowly walked in, glancing around. "Wow, that's a lot of books," he chuckled.

Spencer looked at the piles of his books littering the living room. "Uh, yeah. Those are mine. Ethan claims he doesn't mind, but I think it really bothers him. I keep meaning to organize them, but-"

"Do you need help to finish packing?" cut in Derek.

Spencer blushed slightly. "No, that's okay. I'll just, uh…" He dashed back to his bedroom, leaning into the bathroom to grab his toothbrush, paste, and floss quickly. He tossed them into the suitcase and then flung in his pajamas, and zipped it up.

"I'm ready," he called, lugging the suitcase out to the living room, trying not to trip over it.

"Here, let me get that," said Derek hurriedly, stepping forward to take it.

"It's okay, I got it," he argues.

"Spencer, please, that suitcase looks like it weighs more than you."

Spencer huffed. "It does not." But he handed it over anyways.

"Jeez, kid, what's in here?"

"Clothes, toiletries, a few books," answered Spencer, grabbing his shoes and sitting on the couch to put them on.

"A few books?" asked Derek.

Spencer gave him a sheepish look. "I read a lot."

Derek chuckled. "Alright," he shrugged. "I'll bring this down to the car. Come down when you're ready?"

Spencer nodded, tying his laces. "I just need to get my coat on and lock up."

"Sounds good," said Derek, adjusting his grip on the suitcase and walking out of the apartment.

Spencer leapt off the couch, snatching his jacket from its hook by the door. He quickly pulled it on as he locked the door, only at the last second remembering to grab his keys from the table beside the door.

Buttoning his coat with one hand, Spencer yanked the door shut with the other, testing to make sure it had latched. Stuffing his keys into his pocket and finishing the last button, he hurried down the hall to the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Rushing out the front door, Spencer paused as he saw Derek leaning against his car, smiling and holding the passenger door open.

He slowly walked forward, a sheepish grin on his face. "I can open my own door," he said.

Derek's smile widened. "I know. But I wanted to."

Spencer blushed, ducking his head and climbing into the car. "Thank you."

"No problem, pretty boy," replied Derek. He gently shut the door and walked around to the driver's side, yanking the door open and hopping in. "All set?"

Spencer nodded, bucking his seatbelt. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Derek glanced over at him, reaching out and squeezing his hand reassuringly. "This is gonna be great, Spencer," he said.

Spencer turned to smile at him. "I know. I'm just a little nervous."

"No need to be. You're with me," replied Derek with a smug smile.

Spencer laughed, reaching over with his free hand and smacking him. "Just drive."

Derek chuckled, squeezing Spencer's hand one last time before pulling back and putting the car into Drive. "Here we go."

….

"So, what's a seventeen year old doing in college?"

"I'm working on my Ph.D. I graduated high school at age twelve," said Spencer, staring out the window, watching the scenery go by.

"_Twelve?_" cried Derek. "What are you, some kind of super genius?"

"I don't believe intelligence can be accurately quantified, but I do have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute."

Derek's jaw dropped and he glanced over at Spencer, eyes wide.

Spencer stared back at him. "Yes, I'm a genius."

Derek chuckled, turning back to the road. "Well, I hope our baby is as bright as you," he said.

"I don't," muttered Spencer, staring out the window again. He began to worrying his bottom lip between his teeth.

"Hey, what is it?" asked Derek softly.

Spencer sighed, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "It's just… it's not easy to grow up being… well, like me," he said with a sad laugh.

"I'm sorry." Derek reached over and grabbed his hand.

Spencer smiled. "What was it like growing up in Chicago?" he asked. He frowned when he saw a brief flicker of an indescribable emotion cross Derek's face. "I'm sorry," he said quickly. "It's none of my business."

Derek squeezed his hand tighter as Spencer went to turn away again. "I…" Derek paused, his jaw locking as he switched lanes. "It's just… not easy for me to talk about," he said.

Spencer wrapped his other hand around Derek's, rubbing it gently. "I understand," he said quietly. "You don't have to tell me, but just know… if you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen."

"Thanks, pretty boy." Derek smiled over at him.

Spencer stared down their hands, trailing a finger across the knuckles on the back of Derek's.

"What do you say we stop for lunch?" asked Derek, breaking the silence in the car.

Spencer nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>I just couldn't resist using the "intelligence" quote. XD<strong>

**Anyway, yeah. Someone mentioned about Derek being honorable and sticking around for Spencer and the baby. Having known a few people who have gotten pregnant young, I have seen both types of father: the good young man who takes responsibility and takes care of the mother and child. And the total asshole who just blows it all off. I can't picture Derek being the second type though.**

**Also, no one has called me out on this yet, but I just want to clarify in case anyone thinks it's wierd: I don't know if it looks like Derek and Spencer are becoming really close too fast. But I do know it is possible. I have friends who it feels like I've known them for a lifetime when in reality it was for like 5 minutes. I've never been in a relationship, but I am sure it happens that way in them too sometimes. You just meet that one person, and everything just clicks together instantly. If you've never had a friend like that, I honestly hope that you meet one someday, it's one of the greatest things ever. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just... ugh. I don't know anymore. I am seriously starting to worry about myself. I can't tell if I am just stressing out to the max, or if this stupid shot and my hormones being changed has finally gotten to me, or if depression is a side effect of the shot. I don't know. I just know I'm exhausted all the time, I have no motivation to do anything, I cried for half an hour last night cuz I felt "alone". I just feel like a need a nice, long hug. And a rum & coke.**

**Anyway, enough of my problems. I am reluctant to use up my already-typed stuff, but I don't want to be selfish either.**

**Besides, this part makes me happy, so hopefully it will make you happy and then you can make me more happy by telling me how happy you are.**

* * *

><p>"Spencer."<p>

Spencer groaned, trying to curl further into the seat.

"Spencer. Come on, wake up. We're at the motel."

"Don' wanna." Spencer's eyes slowly blinked open against his will.

Derek chuckled, reaching across him and undoing the seatbelt. "Come on, pretty boy." He wrapped one arm around Spencer's back, tucking the other under his knees and picking him up.

"Dere'," muttered Spencer, clutching the front of Derek's t-shirt tightly. "C-Cold."

"I know, I'm sorry. Almost to the room." Derek pushed the propped open door with his foot, walking in and setting Spencer down on the bed. "I'll be right back, kid. Gotta get our stuff."

Spencer nodded, slowly sitting up and trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes, blinking a few times as they adjusted to the light. He glanced up as Derek stumbled back into the room, clutching his duffel, Spencer's suitcase, and their jackets.

"I could have helped you with those," said Spencer, trying, and failing, to stifle a yawn.

"With how tired you are, you probably would've hurt yourself," chuckled Derek.

Spencer shot him a glare, which was ruined by another yawn sneaking out. Derek laughed, setting their stuff down and unzipping Spencer's suitcase.

"What you wear for bed?" he asked.

Spencer gave him a confused look. "Pajamas."

Derek grinned, shaking his head. "Where in here are they?"

"On top."

Derek pulled them out, tossing them to Spencer. "Hey, where you going?" he asked as Spencer clambered off the bed.

"To the bathroom to change."

"You know, I've seen it all," said Derek cheekily, laughing as Spencer blushed and hurried into the bathroom.

Inside, Spencer quickly changed out of his clothes and pulled on his pajamas. He snuck back out to the other room, blushing again as he spotted Derek undressing. He snatched his toothbrush and toothpaste and rushed back to the bathroom.

He brushed his teeth thoroughly for the recommended sixty seconds in a circular motion, making sure to reach all the way to the back teeth. Tucking his toothbrush back into its case, he tried to tame his hair, which was sticking up on the side from the seat in the car. With a sigh, he decided it was good enough and slowly walked back into the other room.

He stopped short as he saw Derek lying on the bed, dressed in only his boxers. It was then that Spencer noticed there was only _one_ bed.

Derek frowned as he saw Spencer staring, sighing when he figured it out. "I'm sorry, Spencer. It was the only room left. I can sleep on the floor if it would-"

"No," said Spencer, walking over to the bed and lying down beside him. "This is okay."

Derek smiled at him. "Would it make you more comfortable if I put a shirt on?"

Spencer cursed in his head as he blushed again. "No, it's alright," he said quietly.

Derek propped his head up on a hand, staring down the length of Spencer's body. He slowly reached out and drew up the bottom of Spencer's cowboy pajama shirt. "I can't believe our baby's in there," he whispered, staring at the smooth expanse of skin. "Do you know when you'll start showing?"

Spencer shook his head, staring down at his own stomach. "Probably soon. I'm much thinner than most women."

Derek nodded, reaching out and laying a hand on the pale stomach. "Hello, baby," he said softly. "Your daddies are here."

Spencer smiled, laying a hand on Derek's shoulder.

"I'm excited for you to start growing," continued Derek, rubbing his hand across the skin. "And your grandmama's gonna be excited too. You're gonna be one spoiled baby, even before you're born."

"Derek," said Spencer softly, in warning.

Derek nodded. "I know, pretty boy. Even if you put the baby up for adoption, I know it will still be spoiled." Derek turned to stare at him, his eyes serious. "I will make sure our baby goes to someone who will love them and spoil them, as if they were their own."

Spencer stared at him, laying his hand softly on a dark cheek. "Derek, I-"

Derek leaned in, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. "I know." Derek tugged Spencer's shirt back down.

Spencer sighed as Derek climbed off the bed, going to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He reached down, running his hand soothingly across his stomach. He wanted to be able to talk to his baby, whisper comforting words and mumble nonsense, but he felt too ridiculous. He wished it was as easy for him as it seemed to be for Derek. He drew his hand away as Derek returned and pulled the blanket up over them, turning the light off.

Spencer scooted closer to him, biting his bottom lip. "Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"C-Can you turn the bathroom light on?"

He felt the body beside him turn, and guessed Derek was searching his face out in the black. "What?"

"I…" Spencer glanced around at the shadows, gulping nervously. "I'm…"

"Spencer, are you afraid of the dark?"

Spencer tucked his face against Derek's shoulder, nodding. He whimpered as Derek pulled away, glancing around frantically.

"Here we go," he heard Derek say, and then a soft light flooded the room.

He sighed as Derek walked back and climbed into the bed. "Better?"

Spencer nodded, pressing up against Derek's side again. "You must think I'm pathetic," he muttered.

Derek shook his head, wrapping his arms tightly around Spencer's waist. "No. I think it's kind of cute," he said. "And this way, I get to protect you. Keep you safe at night."

Spencer laid his head on his chest. "I like the sound of that." He breathed in Derek's scent, pressing a soft kiss to the warm skin.

"Good night, pretty boy."

"Good night," he replied sleepily, his eyes already drifting closed.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that's my cue to go to bed. Next chapter, Spencer meets Derek's mama.<strong>

**Review? I need some love. :(**


	7. Chapter 7

**10 more days until I won't have to send my mom into the liquor store to buy rum for me. (Why is the rum always gone?)**

**That's all I have to say. *laugh***

**Here's Spencer meeting Fran. :)**

* * *

><p>"We're here."<p>

Spencer glanced up at the brick building, wondering if one of the windows belonged to the apartment Derek had grown up in.

Derek pulled up to the curb, parking the car. Spencer's brow furrowed as Derek glanced out the car windows, his eyes wary.

"What is it?" asked Spencer.

"Just checking," was the vague response.

"Checking what?" Spencer glanced around nervously.

Derek grasped his hand reassuringly. "Sometimes these streets are not the safest," he said quietly.

Spencer stared out at the surroundings again.

"Come on, it's okay." Derek opened his door and climbed out, pulling open the back door.

Spencer exited the car, grabbing his own suitcase out of the back. As Derek came around the car, he tried to take it from him, but Spencer held it away from his reach.

Derek chuckled. "Alright. This way."

He led them into the building and up a flight of stairs. Walking past a few doors, he finally stopped at one without peeling paint. Hefting his duffel bag onto his shoulder, Derek reached up and knocked.

"Coming," called a pleasant voice from inside.

Spencer nervously shifted his feet as he heard the sound of the lock being undone. The door flung open to reveal kind looking woman, her brown curls pulled away from her face in a high ponytail.

"Derek," she cried, engulfing him in a tight hug.

"Hey, Mama," he said, hugging her back just as tightly.

She let him go, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek. As she stepped back, her eyes fell on Spencer.

"Oh, my dear, you must be Spencer," she cried, pulling him into a hug as well. "Derek's told me a lot about you. It's nice to finally be meeting you."

Spencer awkwardly patted her on the back. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Morgan," he said.

She pulled back, chuckling slightly. "Please, dear, call me Fran."

"O-Okay, Fran," he replied quietly.

Fran smiled widely at him, and Spencer realized Derek had gotten his smile from her. "Oh, where are my manners," she gasped, backing into the apartment. "Come in. Come in."

Derek smiled at Spencer before leading him into the apartment. He dropped his duffel by the door and motioned for Spencer to set down his suitcase.

Fran eyed Spencer up and down as he took off his coat, tutting. "You're so t_hin_," she mused, taking his coat and hanging it in the closet behind the door.

Derek sent Spencer an I-told-you-so look over his mother's shoulder, and Spencer resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at him, settling instead for a glare.

Derek chuckled, tapping his mother on the shoulder. "Uh, Mama."

"Yes?"

"Mama, I uh…" He glanced at Spencer. "Well, _we_ need to talk to you."

Fran frowned at him, confused, and Spencer stared at him, frantic.

"Can we go into the living room?" asked Derek, motioning to the other room.

Fran nodded, walking over and sitting down.

"Derek," whispered Spencer, grabbing his jacket sleeve. "I-I-" He gulped nervously. "I'm not sure I'm ready for this."

Derek turned, squeezing Spencer's shoulder reassuringly. "Spencer, I have to tell her now. I can't keep something like this from her." He stared pleadingly at him. "Please, I know you're not comfortable with this, but please, for me?"

Spencer gnawed on his bottom lip, nodding slowly.

"Thank you," whispered Derek, rubbing his thumb across Spencer's cheek. Entwining their hands, he led them past the armchair Fran was seated in and sat on the couch. Spencer began to tremble and Derek shot him a, what he hoped was, comforting smile.

"Derek," said Fran quietly, eyeing him, concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Derek swallowed, trying to figure out how to best approach this. "Mama, do you remember… Daniel and Ron? And their son, Jace?"

Fran smiled fondly at the mention of her friends. "Yes, I remember them. But, what…?"

"Mama…" Derek floundered, the words not coming.

"I'm pregnant."

Derek and Fran's gaze both snapped to Spencer, who squirmed in his seat.

"Oh," gasped Fran. She blinked a few times.

"Mama," cut in Derek, drawing her attention again. "I'm… the other father."

Fran stared between the two of them, her mouth gaping. When Spencer's breathing began to quicken, Derek grasped his knee.

"Oh," repeated Fran. "Oh, honey!" She jumped out of her seat, rushing past Derek and yanking Spencer into a hug. "Oh, congratulations, that's so wonderful," she cried. She pulled back, holding Spencer's face in her hands. Glancing over at Derek, she scowled. "And you made him carry his own luggage in?"

Derek's eyes widened as he held up his hands defensively. "Hey, I offered to carry it, but he wouldn't let me."

Fran shook her head at him, turning back to Spencer. She smiled at him, glancing down at his stomach. "So you are carrying my grandbaby," she mused.

Spencer nodded. "But, I'm, uh-" He glanced at Derek for support.

"Mama, he doesn't know if he's going to keep the baby or not," he said gently.

Fran's smile never wavered as she stared up at Spencer again. "It doesn't matter. For now I have my grandbaby," she said, gently patting his stomach. "The rest we'll deal with as it comes."

Relief flooded Spencer and he returned Fran's smile, leaning into Derek as he wrapped an arm around him.

Fran cooed at the two of them and stood up. "I'm going to make a nice, big dinner. You two can set up in Derek's old room." She began to walk away, but spun back around. "This may be a bit late, but _behave_," she added, an eyebrow raised.

Derek laughed as Spencer blushed deeply.

….

Derek lay on his back, Spencer tucked up against his side, his head resting on his chest. The curtains were tied open, a nearby streetlamp illuminating the room in a soft orange glow.

"Your mom's a really good cook," muttered Spencer, shivering slightly as Derek ran his fingers through his hair.

Derek smiled. "Yeah. That's where I learned it from."

"You can cook?" asked Spencer skeptically.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm a damn good cook," he said indignantly.

"Guess you'll have to prove that to me," replied Spencer, glancing up at him teasingly.

Derek chuckled, running his hand down Spencer's back. "You bet I will."

Laughing, Spencer scooted closer to him, draping his arm across Derek's stomach. He stared around the surrounding room, pondering something. "Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"W-Where's your dad?" He leaned up as he felt Derek flinch. "Derek?"

Derek stared at the ceiling, sighing. "My, uh…" He cleared his throat. "My dad died. When I was ten."

Spencer felt his eyes sting at the amount of sadness on Derek's face. He laid his head back down on his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He felt Derek shudder and knew he was holding back tears.

"He… he was shot," continued Derek, his voice thick. "Right in front of me."

Spencer ran his hand up and down his side, kissing the soft skin of his chest. He couldn't think of anything appropriate to say, even "I'm sorry" didn't sound right. So he simply held him.

"He was a really good man," whispered Derek. "I know _if_," he emphasized the word, rubbing Spencer's back, "if I am going to be a father and raise a child, my dad was a good example of how to be a great father."

Spencer frowned. "Mine only showed me how to be an awful father," he muttered. "He was weak. He gave up and abandoned us."

Derek engulfed him in a tight embrace.

"I'm scared if I keep this baby, I'll end up being like him," Spencer whispered.

"You're not like him," said Derek firmly.

"But-"

"No." Derek squeezed him tighter. "I know it, Spencer. You are not like him."

Spencer sniffed as the tears he had felt earlier ran down his cheeks. He wiped at them. "Stupid hormones," he said shakily.

Derek laughed slightly, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. "It'll all be alright," he said quietly. "I'm sure this is a bit scary for you, I know it certainly is for me." He paused to wipe the last stray tear from Spencer's face. "But we'll figure it all out."

Spencer nodded, tucking his head up under Derek's chin. "I'm glad you're not leaving me," he whispered.

"I'll never leave," said Derek.

"Promise?" asked Spencer, his voice small.

He felt Derek nod. "Promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww. They're so cute.<strong>

**Reviews are love. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here is the next chapter. I promise it will start to go faster after this. I honestly didn't plan to linger this long on the Christmas break, but there were just too many chances to work extra things in that hopefully ties this to the show. I wasn't sure whether I wanted this set in the present or when the characters would have actually been this age. I think I've decided the later. So this would be the late 90s.**

**Anywho, I really like this one. It was fun to write. :)**

* * *

><p>The Morgan sisters loved Spencer, just as Derek had predicted. They had been excited when Derek told them about the baby, and had joined Fran in fussing over Spencer; making sure he was always comfortable, that he had had enough to eat, that the apartment wasn't too hot or too cold. Derek chuckled at the flustered look on Spencer's face, but would whisk him away to his bedroom when he could tell the attention was becoming too much, giving Spencer a break from it.<p>

But as the week progressed, Spencer became used to the attention and was more relaxed around the Morgan women, which pleased Derek immensely. On Christmas Eve, he joined the Morgans as they went to church, even though he himself was not very religious. As the service progressed, Spencer found himself watching Derek more and more. He eyed him, concerned, as he shifted in his seat, looking uncomfortable. Reaching out a tentative hand, he grasped one of Derek's restless ones, smiling gently when Derek glanced up at him. Derek didn't smile back, but he wrapped his other hand around the back of Spencer's, giving a gentle squeeze.

He didn't release Spencer's hand until the service was over.

Derek was very quiet for the rest of the evening. He put on a smile when his mom and sisters were near, but Spencer could still see the deep conflict raging in his eyes. As they went to bed that night, Spencer pulled Derek to his side, pressing his dark head to his thin chest, running a hand comfortingly up and down his back. Derek wrapped his arms tightly around Spencer, burying his face in his flannel-covered chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Spencer quietly.

Derek shook his head, and as his body shook slightly, Spencer realized he was crying.

Spencer pressed a kiss to the top of his head and embraced him tightly.

….

Spencer blearily blinked his eyes open, finding himself alone in bed. He tiredly clambered out and shuffled to the door, opening it to a waft of the delicious scent of food. Quickly using the bathroom and returning to the bedroom to change, he headed for the kitchen.

"Morning, sleeping beauty," cried Derek, abandoning his chopping to pull Spencer to him, kissing him. He chuckled as Sarah and Desi's laughs made Spencer blush.

"Good morning, Spencer," said Fran from her spot by the stove.

Spencer sat at the table, watching with fascination as the Morgans moved gracefully around the kitchen, almost in a dance, as they prepared an enormous amount of amazing smelling food. Spencer smiled and laughed as the Morgans joked and teased and told stories of previous Christmases. He blushed as they would bring him different things to taste, always telling them it was delicious, which it was. Derek wasn't lying when he said his mom taught him how to cook. She had taught them all well.

After a while though, he start to feel like he should be helping. Derek had been sent on a store run, so Spencer stood, slowly walking to Fran. "Ah, is there, um… anything I can help with?"

Fran smiled at him sweetly. "My dear, there is." She wiped her hands on her apron, before leading Spencer to a stretch of counter occupied by various ingredients, a large bowl, and a recipe card. "I haven't had a chance to prepare the gingerbread cookie dough."

"I'll do it," said Spencer eagerly.

"Thank you," replied Fran, patting his back gently and returning to the stove.

Spencer read the recipe, having it memorized in fractions of a second, and set to work combining all the ingredients. He listened to Sarah and Desi bicker good-naturedly, Fran chiding them from the other side of the kitchen. Once he had all the ingredients in the bowl, he picked up the large spoon and started stirring, turning his head to the side to watch the others, a smile on his face.

The click of the lock and the door opening announced Derek's return. "I'm back," he called, strolling into the kitchen and handing the grocery bag to his mom. "Hey, pretty boy, what are ya making?" He walked up behind Spencer, peering over his shoulder. "Yes, cookie dough," he cried, reaching around to take some-

-Only to have Spencer slap his hand away. "Hey! No snitching!"

Derek stared at him, jaw drooping. "Come on, man! Just a little bit," he said, reaching around him again.

"No." Spencer shoved the bowl to the back of the counter, forcing his hips back to push Derek away.

Derek wrapped an arm around Spencer's middle, holding him in place while he stretched out the other arm. But Spencer's reach was just a little longer. So he tried a different tactic. He picked up Spencer and spun around, placing himself between Spencer and the counter. At the last second though, Spencer had grabbed the bowl and clutched it to his chest protectively, squirming in Derek's grip.

"Let me go."

"Give me the cookie dough."

"No,"

"Give me!"

"No!"

They trailed off as they heard a sound from the other side of the rom. Desirée and Sarah were giggling behind their hands, leaning on each other as they pointed at the boys. Fran was staring at Spencer and Derek with a knowing smirk.

Spencer blushed a deep red. "The dough's ready," he gulped, holding it out to Fran.

She chuckled, walking over and taking the bowl. "Thank you, Spencer," she said. She eyed Derek, who gently set Spencer down. "I think you two should maybe leave the rest of the cooking to us," she said. "Don't want to make a mess," she added with a wink.

Spencer blushed again as Derek laughed. "Come on, pretty boy," he said, taking Spencer's hand. "A Charlie Brown Christmas is on."

"A _what _Christmas?" asked Spencer, running into Derek as he stopped suddenly.

Derek stared at him. "You've never seen a Charlie Brown Christmas?" he asked, eyes wide when Spencer shook his head no. "But it's Christmas tradition! Oh, my poor boy," he cried, dragging Spencer off to the living room.

…

"And this one's for you."

Spencer was startled out of watching Fran help Sarah put on her new necklace, and glanced down at the present that had been plopped in his lap. He stared up at Derek, wide eyed. "What?"

Derek chuckled, squeezing onto the armchair beside Spencer. "That present's for you."

Spencer ran his hands over the red and green wrapping paper, feeling bad. "I… I didn't get you anything," he whispered.

Derek wrapped his arms around him, pulling Spencer closer. "You being her to keep my sisters' attention off me and on you was the best Christmas present ever," he joked.

Spencer smiled weakly, fingers stilling running over the present.

"Are you going to open it?"

He slowly peeled away the paper, not tearing into it as Derek had his present (a new pair of running shoes he had told his mother about), and two items fell into his lap. The first was a bright purple scarf, edged with a black and white pattern. The other was a beautiful, leather bound book, full of blank pages.

"I, uh," Derek coughed slightly, "bought the scarf the other day. It just… I don't know, I thought you might like it. And Mama found the book. She thought you might like to have it to record stuff about the baby. Doctor visits, new updates, maybe pictures and just how you're feeling about it…" Derek trailed off as Spencer stared up at him, lower lip trembling. "Spencer?" he asked, voice laced with concern.

Spencer lunged forward, pressing his lips to Derek in a quick kiss before burying his face in his neck and shaking with tears. Derek wrapped his arms around him, running a hand up and down his back.

"So, uh… They were good presents?" he asked.

Spencer laughed slightly turning his head. "Yeah, thank you. They're great." He glanced over to see Fran staring at them. "Thank you," he repeated, sliding his hands over the cover of the book.

Fran smiled. "You're welcome, my dear," she said, standing and shooing Sarah and Desi into the kitchen to make cocoa.

Derek glanced down at Spencer. "Are you okay?"

Spencer nodded, wiping a shaky hand across his eyes. "Yes. I-I don't know why I'm crying. I didn't think to get you anything, and then you got me such wonderful gifts." He picked up the scarf, running it through his hands. "Purple's my favorite color."

"Really?" asked Derek with a smile.

"Yeah." Spencer's lip trembled again. "And I didn't get you anything," he repeated in a whisper.

"You gave me a kiss."

Spencer turned his head to stare up at him. "What?"

"You kissed me," pointed out Derek. "That's a pretty nice present."

Spencer gave a small, watery smile. "Really?"

Derek smiled back. "Yes, my hormonally emotional pretty boy," he teased.

"Just think, it's only going to get worse," said Spencer, wiping the last of the tears from his face.

Derek mock-groaned before tightening his arms around him. "I don't care."

Spencer leaned into Derek as Fran and the girls returned with steaming mugs of hot chocolate. He took the offered cup, giggling as Derek gently blew on it to cool it down, the little marshmallows swirling across the top. He listened to the chatter around him, drinking cocoa and nibbling gingerbread cookies, until his eyes began to droop and he nodded off, head on Derek's shoulder.

….

"You really love him, don't you."

Derek spun in his seat on the floor, picking up pieces of wrapping paper, to find his mom standing behind the couch, watching him. "What?"

"Spencer," she said simply. "You love him."

Derek glanced down the hall, having carried the sleeping young man and putting him to bed. "I care about him," he replied slowly. "A lot." He stared unwaveringly into his mother's eyes. "I'm not doing this just because he's pregnant with my child. I do genuinely care for him. But I… I don't know if I… love him."

Fran smiled, walking around and sitting on the couch. "Derek," she sighed happily, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. "You do. You maybe haven't realized it yet, but I can see it."

Derek stared down at the plastic bag of garbage. "Really?" he asked, his voice a little uncertain.

His mom raised his chin, nodding.

Derek swallowed. "I _want _to love him. I… I think I could. I feel like I could. He's the sweetest, nicest, most selfless and genuine person I've ever met. I just… I don't know if I really am in love with him. How do I tell?" He glanced up at his mother. "How can you tell?"

"The way you look at him. The way you comfort him. The way you smile every time he's near you or you think about him," she added with a slight laugh, tapping his nose as Derek broke out in a grin. Fran's face suddenly got serious. "I can tell that boy has been through a lot in life," she said. "Don't hurt him, Derek."

Derek's face matched her seriousness. "I won't."

Fran's smile returned and she leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "Go to bed, dear. I'll finish cleaning up."

Derek handed her the plastic bag, standing up and heading towards the hall. "Mama," he said, turning around.

"Yes?"

He smiled. "Thank you."

She returned the smile. "Good night, Derek. I love you."

"I love you too, Mama."

* * *

><p><strong>I really just couldn't resist with the scarf. I honestly only wrote in Derek giving him a present, just so it could be that scarf (cuz it popped into my head one day). Also, I hope at the beginning I got across the whole Derek being unsure of his faith thing.<strong>

**And in the next chapte, Spencer does have a present for Derek. No, not what your dirty mind just jumped to ;), although that will be happening soon. He has an "awww"-moment present for him. :) That's all I'm saying.**

**I promise the story will move faster from now on. And for those spazzing out about Spencer discovering the bet, that will be in about... the 2nd or 3rd chapter from now. I have the next one planned out (poor Spencer's going to have a bad day, which Derek will obviously make better).**

**Tomorrow is my birthday (yes, born on Singles Awareness Day). And lots of wonderful reviews would be a fantastic present. :) Warning: anyone who says "aww, valentine baby" will earn my instant dislike. *glare***


	9. Chapter 9

**So I wasn't going to post this until tonight, but seeing as I now have plans for tonight and I am bored right now waiting to go to lunch, I decided to post it now. :)**

**Someone asked a really good question about Spencer's mom. I'm sorry if anyone was a little confused. At this point, Spencer's mom is not in Bennington yet. Spencer plans to have her moved there after he turns 18. And I haven't had him writing letters, cuz in the show, I always understood it that he started writing them _after_ she is in Bennington. Cuz he tells Garcia he writes her every day so that he won't feel guitly about not visiting her.**

**But anyway, as Spencer's 18th birthday is coming up soon (I have decided to use Gubler's birthday as Spencer's too), Spencer will visit his mom, with Derek of course.**

**The end of this chapter has Spencer's gift to Derek. XD And I think the reveal of the Bet will be in the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Derek and Spencer left two days after Christmas. Derek had to return for work and Spencer was anxious to begin studying for his new classes. That night, they were able to find a less sketchy hotel, but Spencer shyly asked if Derek could still request a single.<p>

They slept in late the next morning, lazily laying around, enjoying the end of their trip. After they loaded up the car, Derek found a nice café for them to have a late breakfast. Spencer still eyed Derek's coffee jealously, but didn't say anything, knowing they had a long drive ahead of them and Derek would need the caffeine.

The ride was spent talking, Derek groaning about classes starting in a couple weeks, Spencer practically bouncing in his seat at the thought of resuming learning. Spencer explained to Derek what appointments he'd have to attend in the near future and Derek promised he would go with, taking off work and missing class if he had to.

By the time they made it back home, it was late evening. Derek walked Spencer to his apartment door, kissing him as Spencer fumbled to pull his keys from his pocket. Spencer giggled and pushed Derek towards the stairs as one of his older neighbors huffed past them down the hall. Derek walked backwards, smiling, until Spencer blushed and turned, unlocking his door.

Derek returned to his car, thoughts of his trip with Spencer swirling through his head for the ten minute drive. He locked his car, slinging his bag onto his shoulder and heading into the building. The elevator made the short trip to the fourth floor, and Derek let himself into his apartment.

The phone was ringing insistently and Derek dropped his bag by the door, walking over to the machine. He smiled as he saw the number and quickly answered.

"Hey, pretty boy, miss-" He trailed off at the sobbing and unintelligible, rushed sentences streaming through the speaker. "Spencer, slow down, I can't understand-" Harsh sobs rang in his ear. "-Just stay there, I'll be right over."

….

Spencer flung the door open at the first knock, throwing himself into Derek's arms and sobbing into his chest. He allowed Derek to lead them into the apartment to the couch, not loosening his grip as they sat down, Derek holding him in his lap. Dark hands ran through soft brown locks and down his narrow back, matching the soothing words falling from Derek's lips. He held Spencer until he'd cried himself out and was curled in his lap, hiccoughing softly.

"What happened, Spencer?" asked Derek quietly.

Spencer slowly sat up, eyes and cheeks red and puffy from crying. "Ethan's gone," he whispered, stray tear rolling down his face. "He left a note. He's gone to New Orleans, decided a month ago he didn't want to be here anymore." Spencer's shoulders shook as he held back more sobs. "He never said anything. He just left a note."

Derek pulled him to his chest again as the tears returned. He knew Ethan was the first really close friend Spencer had ever had. He was the first person Spencer had met who could keep up with him intellectually, and he had treated Spencer as an equal, even with the few year age difference.

"Why does everyone leave me?" asked Spencer, his voice trembling.

"'Cause they're moronic jackasses," snarled Derek, mentally slapping himself as Spencer flinched at his tone. He carefully pushed Spencer back enough to look in his eyes. "I don't know how anyone could leave someone as sweet and wonderful as you," he said, voice gentle.

"Please don't leave me," whispered Spencer.

"I won't," promised Derek as Spencer leaned heavily against him. They fell into a silence, Derek's hand sliding into Spencer's shirt to trace patterns on the warm skin of his back.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," said Spencer sadly, after a few minutes.

"What do you mean?" asked Derek softly.

"I can't afford this apartment on my own. Ethan was paying more of the rent than I was. I-I wanted to pay half," he added quickly. "But he wanted me to save my money for my m-mom."

"Pretty boy-"

"And now I'll have to find a n-new roommate or-"

"Hey, listen-"

"-Or I'll have to f-find another job or I'll have to wait even longer to send mom to the-"

"Spencer!"

Spencer trailed off, glancing up at Derek with sad eyes.

Derek smiled at him gently. "I have an idea."

Spencer gave a small nod to show he was listening.

"Why don't you move in with me," said Derek.

Spencer's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yeah," nodded Derek. "I have plenty of space, there's even a spare room if you wanted your own bedroom. It's closer to campus than your apartment, so travel wouldn't be a problem."

"H-How much is rent?" asked Spencer.

"Don't worry about rent. It's very decent and I have no problem paying it."

Spencer began to shake his head. "No, Derek-"

"Please, Spencer, let me help you," pleaded Derek. "I'm not comfortable with you finding some stranger for a roommate. What if they're some psycho? And a second job would stress you out, and that wouldn't be good for you and the baby. And if you move in with me, you could save more money to help your mom. You can help pay for our groceries if that makes you feel better," added Derek as Spencer went to interrupt again. "This way I would be right there if you needed anything."

Spencer stared at him, mind racing, and Derek stared back, face hopeful. Spencer opened and closed his mouth several times before he gulped and slowly nodded. "Okay."

Derek's face brightened. "Yeah?"

Spencer nodded again.

"Man, this is gonna be great," said Derek happily, hugging Spencer tightly.

Spencer couldn't stop the smile that crossed his lips.

….

The next day, Spencer was moved in with Derek. Derek had called his friends and they had come and helped pack and move his things to Derek's apartment. Spencer had been nervous at first, wondering what Derek's friends would think of him. But they had accepted him right into the group. Spencer wasn't sure if Derek had told them to or if they did because Derek liked him, but in any case, it was nice to be around older, jock-like boys and not be bullied for once.

The next month went great. They spent the last couple weeks of break with Derek at work at a local gym and Spencer reading his textbooks for the next semester. On New Year's Eve, they had cuddled on the couch, waiting to watch the ball drop. Derek had kissed Spencer on the stroke of midnight, and then had to explain to the surprised genius why he did (seriously, how could a kid so smart not know some of these well-known things?). Classes had resumed, Spencer launching into his work load with enthusiasm, Derek with great reluctance and much grumbling. Spencer also returned to his job at the campus library.

Spencer met Derek's neighbor, a fellow student named Elizabeth ("Please, call me Liz," she'd said). Even though Liz was only a few year older than Spencer, she had taken it upon herself to mother him. she dropped by the apartment constantly to see how he was doing, and when Spencer had felt comfortable enough to tell her about his pregnancy, she started to bring a plate of chocolate chip cookies every visit.

Derek joined Spencer at his next doctor appointment, the nurses cooing as Derek held his hand and ran his finger through his honey-brown curls. Spencer had been given a good report, the baby developing as expected. The only concern the doctor had was Spencer getting his weight up some. Derek had promised he'd work on that, and from that day on, Spencer was served large amounts of Derek's delicious cooking. Not that he complained.

…

Derek was out for a night with his friends, Spencer having insisted he would be fine alone for one evening and that Derek needed to spend some time with his friends. Derek couldn't deny he had been neglecting them a bit, spending most of his free time with Spencer. Which his friends understood. Much as they teased Derek, they could see how much this kid had come to mean to him. They had been a bit disbelieving at first when Derek, with Spencer's permission, had told them about the baby. But after they realized he wasn't joking, it only strengthened their resolve to protect Derek's boy and unborn child.

Derek had enjoyed going to a basketball game with his friends, but he still left early to go home. Letting himself into the apartment, he smiled at the sight of Spencer's books stacked around the living room. Derek's many shelves had not been enough to hold them all.

"Derek?" called Spencer.

Derek followed his voice to their bedroom; Spencer had decided he didn't want to sleep in the spare room. He stopped in the doorway, staring at Spencer who was stretched out on the bed, dressed in pajamas, a thick book on the covers beside him.

Spencer smiled at him, holding out a hand. "Come here. I have something to show you."

"Oh, yeah?" Derek crossed the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. Spencer grabbed one of his hands, sliding it up his pajama shirt to settle on his stomach. Derek's eyes widened as he felt the small bump.

Spencer's smile grew. "I noticed it while I was showering earlier," he said. "It's still subtle, but…" He trailed off as Derek reached out with his other hand and undid the buttons on the bottom of his shirt and pushed the fabric aside.

He stared down at Spencer's slightly rounded stomach, running his hand over it gently. "Spencer, this is amazing," he breathed. He glanced up to see Spencer staring at him with tears welling in his eyes, despite the smile still on his face. "Oh, pretty boy." He laid down beside him, kissing him gently, hand never leaving his stomach.

Spencer rested his head on Derek's shoulder, pale hand resting over his dark one as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww! Yes?<strong>

**I'm sorry if anyone wanted Ethan to stay around, but I don't like him. He seriously creeps me out for some reason. So sorry, but he had to go (was my plan all along).**

**Thank you for the birthday wishes. XD They made me happy. If I give you a little teaser about the Bet revelation, will you write fantastic reviews? Here it is: Derek gets slapped (but not by Spencer).**

**Review! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoa, long chapter. I thought about splitting it into two, but figured I'd have angry readers hunting me down if I put the Bet in the next one. *laugh***

**I think I had way too much fun with the beginning part. XD I hope you like it. I know a lot of you have been asking and waiting for it. And the Bet. The chapter's long enough, so I'll keep this short and let you read.**

* * *

><p>"Derek?" asked Spencer quietly, breath puffing against the other man's neck as he spoke. "Can we… <em>do <em>something?"

Derek glanced down at the mop of curls tucked under his chin. "We are doing something. We're having movie night," he replied, pointing to The Empire Strikes Back playing on the screen. Spencer had been surprised Derek owned the Star Wars VHS tapes. Derek didn't tell him he had bought them from someone after Spencer had moved in.

Spencer sat up, but stared down at his lap. "No, I mean, can we do something more… you know."

"More what?" asked Derek, confused.

Spencer's ears and the back of his neck flushed scarlet. "You know, something… _intimate._"

Derek grinned. "Does my pretty boy want some lovin'?" he chuckled, tilting Spencer's chin up.

Spencer's blush deepened. "I-I've been waiting, hoping you would initiate something. I've been g-gratifying myself every day in the shower and when I'm waiting for you to come home from work, and the other day I-I was late for class because I saw you across campus and I went to the bathroom and…"

Derek's grin widened. "Spencer, you jacked off at school?"

Spencer buried his face in his hands.

Derek laughed, rubbing his back. "How long have you been waiting, and why didn't you say anything?"

"Since you gave me that scarf at Christmas," said Spencer, lowering his hands. "And I didn't know if you w-wanted to do anything with me. But these stupid hormones are driving me crazy a-and I just want… well, you."

Derek leaned forward, kissing Spencer deeply. "You got me," he whispered against his lips.

Spencer whimpered and quickly climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs, and hungrily kissing him. Derek was a bit surprised, but responded eagerly, untucking Spencer's shirt and running his hands up the warm skin of his back. Spencer arched into the touch, moaning into Derek's mouth. Derek gasped as Spencer ground his hips down and he broke from the kiss to suck on the pale neck before him, Spencer tilting his head to the side to grant him better access.

The slighter man grounding their hips together harshly had Derek panting and he yanked the shirt over Spencer's head, forgoing the buttons, before reaching down to hurriedly undo his khakis. Spencer quickly pulled Derek's shirt off and stood, shedding his pants and briefs as Derek shimmied out of the rest of his clothes. Spencer climbed back into his lap, back arching as Derek wrapped a dark hand around his slim length. He bucked his hips up into the contact, gasping as Derek grabbed his ass with his other hand, fingertips toying with his entrance.

"Spencer," said Derek hoarsely, placing a sloppy kiss to his thin chest. "Need to move this to the bedroom. No lube out here."

Spencer groaned, reaching under the couch pillow beside them and pulling out a bottle of lube.

Derek laughed as Spencer yanked his hand from behind him, spreading the gel on his long, dark fingers. "You had this planned."

Spencer snapped the bottle closed and tossed it beside them on the couch, returned Derek's fingers to his entrance. "You were taking too long making popcorn," he said, moaning as Derek slid a finger in.

Derek was gentle, remembering this was only Spencer's second time. "Maybe I should always take longer to make food," he said teasingly.

Spencer whimpered as he slid in another finger. Derek stilled them until Spencer relaxed and pushed back on them. Preparing him took less time this time, Spencer eagerly taking three fingers, pushing his hips back on them desperately.

"Please, Derek," he pleaded. "Need more." He snatched up the lube, suckling on Derek's neck as he slicked up his long, thick manhood. Derek groaned at the feel of those cool hands sliding against his heated flesh. "Please, Derek," repeated Spencer.

He didn't need any more incentive. He pulled his fingers from that tight heat, Spencer whining at the loss, before dark hands grasped narrow hips, lining his erection up. He held Spencer steady as he sank down on him, gasping as his warm heat engulfed him. He was about halfway in when Spencer whimpered, this time in pain. He tightened his grip on his hips, holding him in place even as Spencer tried to take him in further.

"Relax, baby," said Derek gently. "Don't push yourself. Take what time you need."

Spencer nodded, rocking his hips a bit, groaning as Derek's length brushed that spot within him, pushing his hips back a little and taking him in further. After a couple minutes, he was fully seated, head resting on Derek's shoulder, panting, enjoying the sensation of being so filled. He moaned as Derek thrust up gently.

Spencer sat up, bracing his hands on the back of the couch. He lifted his hips slightly and dropped back down, back arching. He started a steady rhythm, his skin feeling as if it were on fire from where Derek's hands held his hips, helping to steady his motions. He gazed at the other man through half-lidded eyes, licking his lips at the sight of Derek with his head thrown back over the couch, lips parted as he breathed heavily. Spencer clenched his inner muscles, watching in fascination as Derek's entire body shook. He cried out as Derek growled, holding his hips tight and thrusting up into him hard.

He clutched Derek's shoulders, nails breaking dark skin, head thrown back and mouth open in a silent scream. Derek's length seared over his prostate, and stars popped in Spencer's vision, his entire body tingling with pleasure. He reached down a shaky hand, stroking his straining erection, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. He couldn't believe he had waited so long to do this again. He forgot how much he loved the intimacy, the passion. He felt whole, complete, in this moment, and he wished it would never end. His entire body quivered, muscles tight, toes curled. He gasped as Derek's eyes snapped open, staring into his own. Derek reached up a hand, yanking Spencer down and engaging him in a fiery kiss. Spencer couldn't hold back anymore. He keened as his release splashed out between them, his voice mixing with the sounds of the lightsaber duel on the forgotten movie behind him.

Spencer collapsed against Derek, whimpering as the other man's hips thrust erratically up into him. He could feel Derek shaking, and mewled as he felt a splash of heat release inside of him. Derek wrapped his arms around him tight, holding their sweat-slick bodies together as they tremored with the aftershocks of pleasure, both panting softly. Spencer wiggled his hips, snuggling down, feeling Derek's softening length still inside him.

Derek's voice was hoarse as he spoke. "Anytime you want to do that is fine with me."

Spencer laughed breathlessly. "Good, 'cause we're doing that _much _more often."

"Agreed." Derek nuzzled his nose into Spencer's damp hair.

"I think we should go clean up," said Spencer.

Derek tightened his grip. "In a bit."

Spencer made no move to get up.

….

Spencer was true to his word. They did do it much more often. Derek joined him in the shower every morning, the water usually running cold before they actually got around to washing up. If they were both home in the middle of the day, they planned their _activities _accordingly with the amount of time they had. And of course, there was always the hours before they went to bed. Well, before they went to sleep, anyway.

Spencer had another doctor's appointment. He and Derek watched the monitor in fascination as they heard the baby's heartbeat for the first time. And, though he would deny it, Derek even squealed a little as the baby's tiny arms and legs moved. The doctor had been pleased with the baby's development and the amount of weight Spencer was gaining, with help of Derek's cooking. Spencer was a nervous when the doctor told him he may begin to feel the baby moving within the next month. He didn't want to feel something moving inside of him. It took many hours and a tub of chocolate ice cream for Derek to calm Spencer down that night. And he made sure to stock up on chocolate ice cream after that.

It was Saturday afternoon and Spencer was wandering around the kitchen, looking for something to snack on. He had finished his jar of pickles last night, and Derek was bringing more home after work. But Spencer was hungry now.

He had just discovered a half-full bag of chips when there was a knock at the door. "It's open," he called.

A few seconds later, Tony walked into the kitchen. "Hey, Spencer."

"Hello," mumbled Spencer around a mouthful of chips, blushing.

Tony laughed. "Cravings?" Spencer nodded. "My sister was like that when she was pregnant. She kept having her husband pick up strange combinations of food."

Spencer swallowed the chips. "Derek's bringing me pickles. And Bugles."

Tony chuckled. "So Derek's not here."

"No. He'll be back in-" Spencer glanced at the clock. "-about an hour."

"Okay," said Tony. "It alright if I wait here?"

Spencer nodded. "Of course." He wasn't close to Derek's friends, but over the last couple months, he had grown comfortable with them.

"Thanks." Tony pulled out on of the island stools and sat down. Spencer leaned against the counter, eating another handful of chips. He could feel Tony eyeing his stomach, which was beginning to be visible under his shirt.

"How far are you now?" asked Tony. "Four months?"

"Three and a half," said Spencer, digging into the bottom of the bag and discovering only crumbs left. He pouted as he peered into the empty bag.

"Are you and Derek gonna find out if it's a boy or girl?"

Spencer dropped the bag on the counter. "I don't know yet," he admitted. "I know Derek really wants to keep this baby, but I'm still not sure. "Spencer glanced at the floor. "That probably makes me sound like an awful person."

"No." Tony shook his head. "I think most people could understand where you're coming from. At least, others our age. Having a kid is a big decision. You're smart to be thinking about it." Tony smiled at him. "And I know Derek will go with any decision you make. I've never seen him like this with anyone."

Spencer smiled back. "Really?"

"Yeah, he's crazy about you."

Spencer blushed again. "I really like him too," he said softly.

Tony nodded. "We can all see it. You know, we were kind of surprised that you stayed with Derek even with the bet."

Spencer furrowed his brow. "What?" he asked, confused.

"I mean, it wasn't anything about you personally, we could tell you were a good person," continued Tony, misunderstanding his confusion. "We just thought when Derek told you about the bet and the party, that you would leave his ass in a heartbeat." Tony's chuckle trailed off as he noticed the look on Spencer's face. "Shit." He stood up quickly. "Spencer-"

"Derek was bet to sleep with me?" asked Spencer shakily, eyes watering with barely suppressed tears.

Tony quickly shook his head. "No, it wasn't like that," said Tony hurriedly, as Spencer pushed past him. "Wait, it wasn't like that!"

Spencer ignored him, rushing from the apartment.

….

"I'm home," called Derek, stepping into the apartment, setting the grocery bag down as he shrugged out of his coat. "Spencer?" He moved into the kitchen, hearing a movement. "Hey, Tony," he said happily. His smile faded as he saw the look his friend gave him. "Where's Spencer?" he asked nervously.

Tony stood. "I'm so sorry, man," he said, quietly. "I thought he knew."

Derek's chest tightened. "Knew what?"

"The bet, the party."

Derek felt like he couldn't breathe. "You told him?"

"I'm so sorry, man," repeated Tony.

"Where is he?" asked Derek, his voice hoarse.

"I don't know. He left the apartment, but he didn't put his shoes or coat on." Tony dug into his pocket, walking forward and handing something to Derek. He gave him a pat on the shoulder, apologizing one more time, and then left.

Derek stared down at the small, burgundy box. He quickly stuffed it in his own pocket and ran out the door and down the hall. He pounded on a familiar door. "Liz," he called. "Liz, let me in! I know he's in there." He stepped back as he heard the lock click and the door swung open. "Liz, I-"

Derek's head snapped to the side and his cheek stung. He gingerly touched the throbbing skin, staring down at the small, young, blonde woman, her face livid, her hand still raised.

"Derek Morgan," she hissed. "What have you done to that poor boy? He has been crying for an hour and he won't tell me what happened, just that it's all over."

Derek felt his stomach plummet and he had to grab the door frame to keep steady. "No," he breathed, staring past her into the apartment.

Liz's face softened a little and she lowered her hand. "Whatever you have done, you ought to be ashamed of yourself."

Derek nodded. "I am."

"That boy loves you dearly, and he deserves to be treated right."

"I know."

"Do you love him?"

"I do," answered Derek, no hesitation, no uncertainty. Just truth.

Liz nodded. "You had better fix this, Derek," she said, staring at him.

"I will," answered Derek with a firm nod, matching her stare.

"You better," she said lowly. "Or I will make it so you can never have kids again," she threatened.

Derek gulped, believing her.

Liz moved past him into the hall. "He's locked himself in the bedroom," she said. "I'll wait in your apartment. Fix this."

Derek nodded, rushing into the apartment and down the short hall, pausing at the door as he heard hoarse sobs on the other side. He knocked softly. "Spencer," he called.

The sobs became muffled, as if covered by hand or pillow.

"Spencer, please," pleaded Derek. "I need to talk to you. I need to explain."

There was quick footsteps and a click before the door was yanked open a bit, just enough for Spencer to look through. Derek's heart clenched at the sight of him; eyes red and irritated from crying, cheeks blotchy and puffy, tears still running down them.

"What is there is explain?" he said, voice raspy and weak. "You slept with me on a bet."

"No." Derek shood his head. "I lost a bet."

Spencer's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, before he slammed the door shut, locking it again.

Derek groaned, leaning his forehead on the door. "That came out wrong," he said. He held back tears of his own as he heard Spencer resume sobbing. "Please, Spencer. Please, just let me in. I need to explain. Please." His voice broke as a sob of his own escaped. "Please, let me in."

He held his breath as he heard a click. After a few seconds of nothing happening, he tried the handle, turning and opening the door. He stepped in, staring across the room.

Spencer was curled up at the head of the bed, body trembling, tears streaming down his face, arms cradling his stomach. Derek hurried forward, reaching out.

"Don't touch me," snarled Spencer, scooting back.

Derek's arms dropped to his sides as he stared at him sadly. He fell to his knees beside the bed, looking up at him.

"I thought you were different," said Spencer softly, shakily. "I thought you actually liked me. But you lied to me. You took advantage of me." His teary gaze fell on Derek. "I trusted you. I let my guard down and fell for you. But you're just like everyone else. You broke my heart, Derek."

Derek's shoulders shook and his own tears rolled down his face. "Spencer, I mess up," he said, voice hoarse. Spencer averted his gaze. "I lied to you, and there is no excuse for that. But I didn't sleep with you because of the bet. My friends and I do this immature thing. If one of us loses a bet, we go to a party or bar, and the others chose someone the loser has to spend the rest of the time with. We only have to talk to them, hang out with them. Yes, they picked you. But, when I looked over at you and you were looking at me, I felt… My stomach felt funny, and my heart beat faster, and, this may sound cheesy, but it was like you were the only other person in the room."

Derek glanced up, seeing Spencer watching out of the corner of his eye. "I should have taken things slowly. I should have just talked to you that night, asked you on a couple dates. But, damn, pretty boy, your just so tempting and addicting. I thought I could stop at kissing, but… I got carried away. And I'm sorry if you felt pressured. If promise, if you told me to stop, I would have. I always will. _Never_ feel like you _have _to do something." Derek stressed that part, pushing down the inner demons it stirred up. "And afterword, I didn't know what to do. I had never felt that way about anyone. You can ask my friends, I was distracted and miserable, trying to think of a way to see you again and worrying that I never would. I only found out your name. I didn't even know if you were a student here or if you were just visiting. I couldn't remember seeing you on campus, and I tried looking you up in the phonebook, but obviously, you aren't local. And then you walked into that bar, I was so excited. But you looked so scared and uncertain, I just wanted to hold and protect you. And then you told me about the baby…"

Spencer was now turned toward him, staring him in the eye.

"I should have told you about the bet," said Derek softly. "But I was scared. I had gotten my pretty boy and I was scared I would lose you." His voice cracked at the thought he may have now really lost him. He took a shuddering breath, swiping at the tears clouding his vision. "And that thought hurt, so bad. I love you and to imagine I would never see you again... I just can't." Derek buried his face in the comforter, silently crying.

It was silent for a few minutes before Spencer spoke. "Did you mean it?" he asked quietly.

Derek glanced up, brow furrowed.

Spencer kept his face neutral, despite his racing heart. "You said you love me."

A smile crossed Derek's face, and Spencer had no doubt it was genuine. "Yeah, I mean it." Derek straightened up. "I didn't understand my feelings at first. But my mama knew, and she helped me understand."

Spencer blushed lightly. "Your mom knew?"

"She said she could tell from the way I look at you, care for you, and how I smile every time you're mentioned."

Spencer was losing the struggle to keep his expression blank. "Really?" he asked, a tone of hope leaking into his voice.

Derek nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the small box. "I had planned to take you out to a nice dinner and give you this tonight. I was so angry when they scheduled to me to work today, even though I requested it off. Tony offered to pick this up for me, so I would have it for tonight."

"Why?"

"'Cause I wanted tonight to be romantic and perfect."

Spencer just stared.

"It's Valentine's Day, pretty boy," said Derek with a grin.

Spencer blushed again. "Oh."

Derek held out the box. Spencer eyed him, before slowly reaching out and taking it. He pulled the lid off with trembling fingers. His eyes widened as he peered in and he pulled out a simple silver ring on a simple silver chain.

Derek shifted on his knees. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to wear a ring, so I put it on a chain. And this way you can read the inscription."

"Inscription?" Spencer glanced up at Derek, who nodded. Spencer turned the ring in his fingers until the light reflected off the engraved surface inside. His eyes watered at the words.

_Love you, pretty boy._

Spencer's lower lip trembled as he clutched the ring to his chest. "I love you too, Derek," he said, a sob bursting from his lips.

Derek slowly reached out a hand, and when Spencer clasped it tightly and nodded, Derek clambered onto the bed and wrapped him in a tight embrace. Spencer sobbed into his shoulder and Derek's own tears fell into his soft, brown locks. They sat curled up together for a long time, until Spencer's harsh cried dwindled to hiccoughs and sniffles.

Spencer turned his head to speak. "I love you, Derek, I do. But I'm still hurt. And my trust in you has been shaken."

Derek nodded sadly. "I know. And I'm going to do everything in my power to make it up to you and earn your trust again."

"…Did you bring my pickles?" asked Spencer.

Derek gave a small laugh. "Yeah. Three jars."

Spencer hummed, snuggling closer to Derek. "That's a start."

"Would a romantic dinner, a hot bubble bath, and a massage help more?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

Derek pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "We better go back to our apartment and let Liz have hers."

"She wanted to castrate you, you know," said Spencer, sitting up and looking at him.

Derek winced. "I know, she threatened."

"She was going into great detail about how she would accomplish it."

Derek's wince deepened, his hand covering his groin.

Spencer leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Don't worry, as long as you behave, I'll keep her in check," he said.

Derek reached out, gently taking the chain and sliding it over Spencer's head, the ring softly falling to rest on his chest. "Deal," he agreed. He stood and helped Spencer from the bed. He pressed a deep kiss to Spencer's lips. "I love you, pretty boy," he whispered against his lips.

Spencer wrapped his arms around him. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww. So the Bet is revealed. Derek's gonna have to work extra hard to... ah, who am I kidding? They're made for eachother, nothing could ever tear them apart.<strong>

**I almost stopped it at Spencer leaving their apartment, but I figured then you guys would want to castrate me... Other than, ya know, I'm a girl so that's not possible... You could cut my boobs off, but I'd have to thank you then. *shrug* Anyway, if I waited too much longer, the whole Valentine's thing would be really late. I wasn't planning that at first, or the ring thing. I came up with that because I needed a reason for Tony to come to the apartment. And then I was debating between making it Spencer's birthday or Valentine's day. But, having suffered through many an awful birthday, I couldn't do that to someone else, real or fictional. So I made it an awful Valentine's day instead. (Which ironically for me, if I have a bad day of one, it's also a bad day of the other).**

**Also, when I was originally planning this story out, in my mind it was Garcia who lived down the hall. But then the other week I had this fantastic scene for the end of the story pop into my head, but it required Garcia to have never met either of them. So that's how Liz came into existence.**

**Haven't typed the next chapter, but spring break starts tomorrow, and I have it written in my head, so I shall hopefully get it typed in the next week.**

**Since this was longer and had the things you've been waiting for, can I get lots of super lovely reviews? *Spencer puppy-dog eyes* Pwease?**

**Love ya!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Since FanFiction is being a buttface and some people have been unable to read this, I'm gonna try posting it a second time. Sorry to the people who think it's another new chapter. Same one.**

**I am so so sorry for the wait! I hope I haven't lost too many readers. :(**

**Don't you just love it when everything decides to get hectic all at the same time? Welcome to my life for the last month. If I actually got circles under my eyes, by this point I'd prolly have some to put MGG's to shame. I actually reached a new level of stress and exhaustion so bad that my lower lip twitched for the last two days. I've been so busy, that it actually took me 3 days to write a 800 word short story. And as many days to type it. But, things should be going a little better from now on. Still busy, but better. I can't promise weekly updates, but I will try for at least every other week? Deal?**

**Anyway, I thank you for your patience. I had had this chapter planned out, but it's been so long, I don't even remember what my original idea was. So, I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p>Spencer Reid was exhausted and crabby. Derek had left before he'd woken, which meant no shower sex (which added to Spencer's bad mood). His advisor had requested they lunch together, ruining Spencer's chance to go home and see Derek. Liz had caught him on his way out of the science building and asked him with help on an assignment. They were spotted by Derek's friends on their way to the library and they had joined for some tutoring too. It was evening before he was free to go home.<p>

Spencer unlocked and opened the door, throwing his keys on the small table in frustration. There was a slight crash in the kitchen and a flurry of movement and muttered curses could be heard.

"Derek?" he called, jumping slightly as he appeared in the doorway.

"Spencer, hi," he said quickly. He blocked the doorway as Spencer moved forward. "You're home early," he said without thinking. "I mean, you're home!"

Spencer stared at him, puzzled, before his eyes widened. "You! You're the reason I've been being ambushed all day," he cried.

Derek's eyes showed his guilt.

"I have had a miserable day and it's all your fault," Spencer continued. "Oh my god, did you ask my advisor to lunch with me?" Spencer's jaw dropped as Derek nodded. "Why?" he cried.

Derek swallowed. "I needed time to prepare everything. I blew it on Valentine's Day, so I wanted to make today perfect."

Spencer sighed, stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Derek's neck. "You could've asked me to stay out for a while," he said.

Derek smiled sheepishly. "I wanted it to be a surprise." He pulled Spencer into an embrace, Spencer melting against him. "Was it really that bad today?"

Spencer gave a small laugh. "Okay, it wasn't horrible. I just really wanted to see you." Spencer's nose twitched. "Do I smell ham?"

Derek nodded, leading Spencer into the kitchen. "That's why I needed so much time. Baked ham, home-made mashed potatoes, fresh dinner rolls, and carrot cake."

"My favorite," breathed Spencer.

Derek grinned. "Happy Birthday, pretty boy." He leaned in, pressing a deep kiss to his lips.

Spencer hummed happily into the kiss, smiling as Derek pulled away and gently helped him onto an island stool. He watched, nibbling on a dinner roll, as Derek moved gracefully around the kitchen. He smiled as Derek set full plates on the dining table, where a vase with a rose sat between two candles.

He took Derek's offered hand, sliding from his stool and following him to the table. He giggled as Derek drew out his chair and gently pushed it in as Spencer sat. Derek lit the candles and quickly sat, eyeing Spencer across the table.

"This is wonderful," said Spencer, smiling at him. He took a bite of his ham, moaning at the burst of flavor. "Perfect."

Derek smiled in relief. They ate, having comfortable, easy conversation. Derek apologized for the day Spencer'd had and Spencer told him he could make it up to him with a large piece of carrot cake. Or two.

Derek cleared their empty plates from the table, setting some water to boil for tea as he quickly washed the dishes. Spencer grabbed two mugs from the cupboard, handing them to Derek as the whistling let them know the water was ready. As Derek was preparing the tea, Spencer eyed the carrot cake. Unable to resist, he reached out and snitched some of the cream cheese frosting.

"Hey," laughed Derek.

"What?" mumbled Spencer around his finger, still licking off the frosting. "It's my birthday and my cake." He suckled on the sugar coated digit.

Derek groaned at the sight.

Spencer glanced up, finger leaving his mouth with a _pop_. "What?" he asked, eyeing Derek curiously.

"I just thought of a new use for the frosting," answered Derek with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows as he handed Spencer a cup of tea.

Spencer blushed as he caught on. "Just cut the cake, gutter brain," he said sipping his tea.

"Gutter brain, huh? Liz teach you that one?" Derek chuckled, moving around the counter. "You know you'd enjoy it."

"Maybe for your birthday."

"My birthday's months from now," cried Derek.

Spencer grinned smugly. "I know."

Derek just laughed, shaking his head as he sliced two large pieces of cake. He set them on plates, holding them out in front of Spencer. "Birthday boy's pick."

Spencer grabbed the slightly larger one.

They carried them out to the living room, settling down on the couch and eating in comfortable silence. As Spencer quickly finished his piece, Derek took his plate and cut him another. He waited for Spencer to finish that one before setting the plates on the coffee table and reaching under it, pulling out a wrapped box.

"Present time."

Spencer stared at the box. "You got me a present?" He glanced up at him, brown eyes wide.

Derek's brow furrowed. "Of course, it's your birthday."

"I know, but you cooked such a nice dinner and you baked a cake. You didn't have to get me anything else."

Derek smiled. "I wanted to." He held out the present.

Spencer slowly took it, carefully unwrapping it. Derek chuckled as he folded the paper up neatly, staring at the lid of the box. He took a breath before opening it, hand shooting up to cover his mouth. His gaze snapped to Derek. "Plane ticket? To Vegas."

Derek nodded. "You said you had to wait until you were 18 to help your mom. Spring break is next week, I figured that would be the perfect time to get away from here."

Spencer reached in a shaky hand, picking up the present. He blinked in surprise. "There's two of them."

"You didn't think I'd let you go through this alone, did you?" asked Derek softly.

Spencer flung his arms around Derek's neck, eyes watery. "Thank you," he whispered.

Derek pressed soft kisses to his temple, holding him tightly against him.

After a few minutes, Spencer sat back, carefully setting the tickets back in the box.

"I have one more present for you, well, for us, really," said Derek, twisting his hands nervously. "I, uh, I hope you'll like it."

Spencer eyed him curiously as Derek got up and walked down the hall. He heard the bedroom door open and a strange clicking noise. Spencer's eyes widened as Derek walked back out, a bundle of golden fur in his arms. As Derek sat down beside him, the puppy raised his head sleepily, blinking at Spencer.

"Would you like to hold him?" asked Derek.

"I-I, uh, I'm not that- Dogs don't really l-like me," he stuttered.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine," said Derek.

"Ah," gulped Spencer as Derek placed the puppy in his arms. "O-Okay."

The puppy gave a slight woof before burrowing deeper into Spencer arms, soaking up his warmth.

Derek smiled. "See he loves you."

Spencer slowly stroked the puppy's soft head. "Yeah, I guess."

"Liz helped me pick him out. I went and got him this morning as soon as the pound opened."

Spencer looked up, wide eyed. "He was at the pound?"

Derek nodded. "Someone abandoned him on the side of the road. They estimate he's about two or three months old."

Spencer glanced back down at the puppy. "Poor little thing. Don't worry, we'll take care of you."

"So we can keep him?" asked Derek hopefully.

Spencer smiled. "Yeah, we can keep him."

"Yes," shouted Derek.

Spencer glared at him as the puppy's head shot up at the noise, ears perked, glancing around. "You woke him."

Derek grinned sheepishly. "Sorry."

Spencer's stroking soon lulled the puppy back to sleep.

"The pound named him Clooney," said Derek quietly. "But we can change his name, if you'd like."

Spencer laughed softly. "Clooney. It fits. I like it."

Derek smiled, wrapping an arm around Spencer and pulling him to his side. "Our little family is growing," he said, reaching down to press a hand to Spencer's belly.

Spencer smiled too, leaning his head against Derek's shoulder. "Our family," he said happily, still softly petting Clooney. "I like that."

* * *

><p><strong>Totally hadn't planned on the Clooney part. It wrote itself in, I swear. *laugh* I'm so tired, my story has to write itself. Sad.<strong>

**Since I took so freaking long to update, I am going to let you guys decide on something. It prolly wouldn't be in the next chapter, more likely the one after that, but would you like to know the sex of the baby or not? I already know it, in fact the name of the baby is what inspired me to write this in the first place. But I'll leave it up to you whether you want to know the sex before it's born or not. (The name will not be revealed until birth. Sorry, gotta have some surprises. ;) )**

**Review if you still love me. *Spencer puppy-eyes***


	12. Chapter 12

**So I actually do have an update within a week. An incredibly loooong update. I was thinking of splitting it up, but there was really no good place.**

**Haha, I included the frosting scene cuz it was too good of an oppurtunity to pass up. Plus this chapter needed at least one good thing. The rest is rather depressing. But, I shall say no more. :)**

* * *

><p>Spencer was undressing, waiting for Derek to finish cleaning up in the kitchen so that they could go to bed. He turned when I heard a chuckle from the doorway, Derek standing there holding a Tupperware bowl.<p>

"What is that?" he asked.

Derek strode forward, showing him the fluffy, white contents. "Frosting."

Spencer laughed. "I thought we were waiting for your birthday."

"The frosting won't last that long," said Derek, staring down into the bowl.

Spencer shook his head bemusedly. "Neither would you."

Derek cocked a brow at him, dragging his fingers through the frosting a smearing it across Spencer's cheek.

"Hey!" Spencer moved to wipe it off, but Derek caught his hand, instead leaning forward and licking it from his face. Spencer shivered and his knees trembled.

Derek smirked at him, putting a dollop of frosting on the end of one finger and bringing it to Spencer's mouth. He groaned as Spencer sucked on the digit, pulling back to clean the last residue off with little kitten licks. Derek quickly set the bowl on the bedside table. "Finish undressing and get on the bed."

Spencer quickly complied. He watched as Derek practically tore his own clothes off and joined him, snagging another finger-full of frosting on the way. He kneeled over Spencer, smearing the frosting on one nipple and across his chest to the other. Spencer shuddered as the cold substance came in contact with his heated skin. He moaned loudly and Derek leaned down and licked away the sugar.

Derek grinned at the sound, this time grabbing a whole handful of frosting and spreading it across Spencer's torso. Spencer whimpered at the sensation, goosebumps covering his flesh. He laughed and squirmed as Derek started licking at his side.

"That tickles," he cried breathlessly.

Derek continued until all the frosting was gone and Spencer was moaning and panting, eyes closed and head thrown back. The weight above him shifted lower, and Spencer blinked his eyes open, squeaking as cold frosting was smeared down his awakening arousal. He cried out as Derek engulfed him, hands flying up to grasp his head.

"Oh god," he whimpered, the contrast of cold sugar and the wet heat of Derek's mouth sending pleasant shivers through him.

Derek pulled back, smacking his lips. "You taste good, pretty boy," he said, licking along Spencer's length to find any remaining frosting.

He watched through heavy lidded as Derek scooped up more frosting and repeated the action. The frosting was nearly gone by the time Spencer was pushed over the edge, Derek swallowing his release, licking him until he was clean. He slithered up his body and kissed him, Spencer tasting a mix of himself and the frosting, bitter and sweet.

"That was fun," said Derek.

Spencer nodded in agreement, still panting. "On your birthday, it's my turn."

Derek grinned at him. "Deal."

Spencer smiled happily, sated, ready to snuggle down and sleep.

"Oh no you don't, kid," said Derek, yanking him up off the bed, even as Spencer whined in displeasure. "We need to get you cleaned up." He dragged him out of the bedroom and to the bathroom. "Besides, I can give you another present in the shower."

That woke Spencer up.

….

Spencer sat in the window seat, huddled in one of Derek's large sweatshirts. Derek had gently helped him into it that morning. "To hide your bump," he'd said, knowing Spencer would be uncomfortable drawing attention to himself. His baby bump was starting to get too big to pass off as healthy weight gain. Spencer would soon need to decide whether he wanted to continue studying on campus or complete the year at home.

But that was something for him to worry about after they returned from Las Vegas. They had woken early that morning, finishing packing last minute items, dropping Clooney off at Liz's, and rushing to the airport. Derek had told him they had plenty of time, but Spencer had been nervous of missing the flight. They ended up sitting in the airport waiting for two hours before they could board.

Spencer jumped slightly as someone plopped down in the seat next to him, relaxing as he realized it was Derek, returned from the plane bathroom. Spencer pushed the arm rest up, scooting closer (if possible with airplane seating) and leaning into Derek's side, resting his head on his shoulder.

"People might stare," muttered Derek, even as he wrapped his arms around Spencer.

"I don't care," Spencer whispered back. "I don't want to feel alone right now."

Derek held him a little tighter in response.

….

Derek loaded their luggage into the back of their rental car. "I got us a room at a hotel, but if you want to stay at your house, we can."

Spencer hovered beside him, arms wrapped tightly around himself. "I-I… Uh. N-No, a hotel's fine."

Derek slammed the trunk closed and wrapped an arm around Spencer's waist. "Okay," he said, leading him to the passenger side.

They drove in silence, Derek holding Spencer's hand comfortingly as they neared Bennington. Spencer had decided he wanted to visit the facilities one more time. Derek continued to hold his hand as the staff greeted Spencer familiarly, glad no one seemed to question his presence or their apparent closeness. They were given a tour, Derek rather surprised about the homeyness of the place, how personal it seemed. He hadn't ever been to a state hospital, but he was sure it wasn't as pleasant as this private sanitorium. He understood why Spencer wanted his mom placed here.

After the tour, the doctor met with them, answering every question Spencer had. He was friendly and helpful, and his answers seemed to put Spencer at ease a bit, even though Derek was sure Spencer had asked him the questions before. By the time they left, the sun was about to set. Spencer was exhausted, physically, mentally, and emotionally. As Derek drove to the hotel, the silence in the car was even heavier than before.

They checked in, Derek carrying their luggage as he led a weary Spencer up to their room. He opened the door, motioning Spencer through and followed him in. Setting the bags down by the dresser, he turned, eyeing Spencer who stood near the bed, arms wrapped around his middle. Derek stepped forward, untangling Spencer arms. He slowly, gently pulled off the large sweatshirt, dropping it to the floor. Spencer looked up as dark fingers unbuttoned his shirt, breath catching at the soft, loving look in Derek's eyes.

As he finished the last button, he gently pushed the shirt from Spencer's shoulders and carefully sat him on the bed. He crouched down, untying and removing Spencer's shoes and slipping off his socks, one lime green and the other purple with blue polka dots. He stood, pulling Spencer up with him. Reaching down, he unfastened his khakis, the fabric falling from Spencer's narrow hips.

"Derek," breathed Spencer, but he silenced him with a finger pressed to his lips. He took Spencer's hand, bracing him as he stepped out of his pants, and lead him around the bed. Drawing back the covers, he helped Spencer into the bed.

Spencer smiled as Derek quickly shed his own clothing. His smile grew as Derek flicked on the bathroom light before turning off the bedroom one. He held up the covers as Derek slid into the bed, immediately pulling Spencer to his side.

"I love you," whispered Spencer as he wrapped his arms around him.

….

They stood before a cracked sidewalk which led to a two-story house that was in desperate need of a new coat of paint. Derek tried to take Spencer's hand, brow furrowing when Spencer jerked it away.

Spencer glanced at him apologetically. "I don't know what state she's in today, and I don't want her to…" He trailed off, shrugging sadly. "I just don't know how this is going to go."

Derek settled for giving him a comforting pat on the back. "No matter how it goes, I'm here for you," he said. "If she's having a bad day, we'll just come back tomorrow with the people from Bennington."

Spencer gave a small nod, taking a deep breath before leading the way up the sidewalk. They crossed the creaky porch and Spencer tried the door, unsurprised to find it unlocked. He knocked as he pushed it open, peering inside. "Mom?" he called, walking in.

A rustling was heard in the room to their right.

They walked into the living room, Spencer smiling slightly at the sight of his mother sitting on one couch, surrounded by books and papers.

"Mom?" he repeated.

Diana Reid slowly looked up, blinking at them. After a few seconds, a large grin lit her face.

"You must be new students," she said excitedly. "Sit. Sit." She motioned to the couch across from her.

Spencer glanced at Derek sadly, but Derek smiled at him. He gave a slight shrug, walking over and plopping down on the frayed couch, Spencer slowly following him.

"Welcome," said Diana brightly. "We were just about to start Chaucer. What are your names?"

"I'm Derek."

"Spencer," he said quietly.

Diana's smile softened. "I have a little boy named Spencer," she said happily. "He's wonderful; he's going to accomplish great things in his life. I'm so proud of him."

Spencer held back tears, his lower lip trembling, as he returned her smile. Derek laid a hand gently on his knee, giving a slight squeeze.

"Shall we begin?" Diana turned back to the book in her lap.

….

"Thank you," said Spencer quietly as they drove back to the hotel after a late dinner. Diana had read to them for hours, Derek smiling as Spencer listened intently to his mother's voice. It wasn't until she exclaimed that she'd kept the class for too long that the sad look returned to Spencer's face.

Derek glanced at him now, reaching out and taking his hand, glad that Spencer let him hold it this time. He pulled into the hotel parking lot and stopped the car, turning to look at Spencer.

"It'll all be okay," he said reassuringly.

Spencer stared at his lap, nodding shakily.

They went up to their room, where Derek gently undressed Spencer again. As soon as they were curled up in bed together, Spencer broke down, crying into Derek's chest. Derek silently held him, one hand rubbing up and down his back, the other tracing patterns lightly on his stomach.

After a while, Spencer pulled back, wiping his eyes as he stared down at the dark fingers moving over his baby bump. Derek smiled at him, splaying his hand across the rounded flesh.

"It's grown," said Derek with awe, running his hand over the bump.

Spencer's nose crinkled. "I know."

Derek glanced up at him, chuckling. "What?"

Spencer blushed. "I'm getting fat."

Derek burst out laughing, shaking his head. "No, pretty boy," he said, leaning down and pressing a kiss to the warm skin of stomach. "You're getting even more beautiful."

Spencer's blush deepened. He gave a slight gasp.

"What?" asked Derek quickly, concerned.

"I felt the baby move," said Spencer, staring at him wide eyed.

"Really?" asked Derek excitedly, pressing his hand closer to his stomach.

Spencer smiled at him sadly. "You won't be able to feel it for a while," he said softly. "Sorry."

Derek grinned up at him nonetheless. "This is still wonderful," he said happily. "Our baby's getting bigger and stronger." Derek scooted down, resting his head on Spencer's hip, right below the bump. "Hello, baby," he said softly. "Your mommy and daddy are here."

"Hey!" cried Spencer, lightly smacking Derek's shoulder. "I'm not the 'mommy.'"

Derek grinned up at him. "Just teasing." He turned his attention back to his stomach. "Your daddies are here. We've been watching you grow and daddy can feel you moving. You keep getting bigger and strong so your dad can feel you moving too."

Spencer couldn't help but smile at Derek's enthusiasm as he spoke to their unborn child.

"I love you, little baby," whispered Derek, trailing butterfly kisses up Spencer's stomach and chest, until they were face to face. "I love you too, pretty boy." He kissed him deeply.

Spencer braced one hand on the back of Derek's head, the other rubbing over his belly where he could feel a slight fluttering.

….

Spencer slowly walked into the study, glad for Derek's comforting warmth at his side. He couldn't stop himself from reaching out and sliding his hand into Derek's. Diana looked up as they stepped closer.

"Spencer," she said, voice surprised. "My son, it's been so long."

Spencer shifted uncomfortably. "We were here yesterday, mom," he said sadly.

Diana simply stared at him before her gaze trailed over to Derek. "Who is this?"

Spencer glanced at him too. "This is Derek Morgan. He's my…" Spencer trailed off, unsure how much to tell his mother.

"He's your love," she said for him.

It was Spencer's turn to stare at her. "What?"

Diana motioned to their entwined hands, smiling. "Take care of my son or I'll tear you apart," she told Derek seriously.

"Mom!" cried Spencer.

Derek simply smiled at her. "I will," he promised.

Diana returned the smile. "Take care of my grandchild too."

Both of them stared in surprise.

"Mom, how did you-"

"A mother always knows, Spencer." She winked at him before turning back to the notebook on the table before her.

Spencer shifted again and Derek gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"M-Mom."

Diana hummed a vague response.

Spencer took a deep breath. "There are some men here. F-From Bennington."

The pen fell from Diana's hand, clattering across the table. She slowly look up as two large men walked into the room. "You can't be here," she said, shaking her head. "Tell them, Spencer."

"I-I brought them h-here," said Spencer quietly.

Diana eyed him sadly. "Spencer?"

"You need help, mom."

"No, please," cried Diana as the men strode forward, gently helping her from her seat. "I want to stay here. These are my things, this is my home." She spun her head to look at Spencer as they led her from the room. "Please," she pleaded. "Spencer, don't do this. Please!"

Spencer buried his face in Derek's neck, sobbing as his mother's cried and pleas diminished as she was led from the house.

* * *

><p><strong>:( Poor Spencer and Diana. I wasn't trying to make the last scene the exact same as it was in the show. I just made it my own and used a few lines that I could remember and that fit with my version (although I tweaked a few).<strong>

**Anyway, so far there is one vote for waiting to know the sex of the baby, one who can't decide either way, and many vote for finding out in the next chapter. I've started writing it with them finding out the sex, but if a few more people decide they'd rather wait, I will change it.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I am back, lovelies! I have 8 pages of my 10 page religion paper done. Seeing as I was going to be thrilled if I made it to 7 pages, I call this a win. But, more importantly, I have the next chapter of this done.**

**After I hand in my paper tomorrow, the rest of this semester should go much easier, at least until finals week in a couple weeks.**

**Since the end of this one is kind of depressing again, I made the beginning happy. :) P.S. Loved all the reviews for the last chapter.**

**I really hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>On their return home, Spencer decided he would finish his studies for the year at home. A few of the college staff had been told of his situation, and they agreed with the arrangement. Spencer was provided with the books and journals he would need (which he memorized in less than a day, making Derek return them) and he could call the professors during their office hours if he needed to discuss anything with them. Derek was also happy to pick up and drop off anything Spencer needed him to.<p>

With doing his studies at home, Spencer had a lot of free time. He was still upset over his decision to put his mother in Bennington and he wished he could make it up to her somehow. After talking about it and a suggestion from Derek, Spencer decided to write a letter to his mother. Every day he would think of something else to tell her, and every day he would write her a new letter. He also found the leather bound book Derek had given him at Christmas, and he began to write about his pregnancy. He found he enjoyed writing about it much more than he thought he would.

They had their next doctor appointment later that week. Spencer's doctor was pleased with his weight gain. She told him it was still a bit low for how far along he was, but for his body type he was at an ideal weight. He was given another ultrasound to see how the baby was doing.

As the nurse moved the wand across his stomach, she suddenly smiled.

Spencer stared at the screen, eyes widening slightly. "It's a girl?" he asked softly.

The nurse turned her smile on him, nodding. "You're having a girl," she confirmed.

"She's beautiful," said Derek, watching the screen. He glanced over at Spencer, who was still staring at the image, so many emotions flickering through his expressive eyes.

"Would you like me to print some copies for you?" asked the nurse.

Derek nodded when Spencer gave no response. The nurse turned off the machine and wiped the gel from Spencer's stomach. As she left, Derek tugged Spencer's khakis back up from where they'd been tucked down under his bump. He leaned his arms on the exam table, placing a soft kiss to Spencer's belly.

"Hey, baby girl," he whispered. "You've left your daddy speechless." He glanced up to see Spencer watching him, and he flashed Derek a small smile. "You're such a beautiful little girl already," continued Derek. "I bet you're gonna take after your daddy for looks. My little pretty girl."

Spencer laid a hand softly on Derek's shoulder, jumping when the nurse suddenly returned. She smiled as Derek kissed his baby bump one more time before pulling Spencer's shirt down. She handed them a few prints of the ultrasound and sent them on their way.

….

Derek, with Spencer's permission, sent one of the prints to his mother, telling her it was a girl. He excitedly showed the others to Liz and his friends. The guys had congratulated them and Liz had squealed so loudly that Clooney started barking and running around the apartment. Liz had later brought them a plate of sugar cookies with pink frosting. When Derek decided to try one of the delicious looking cookies later, he discovered only a dusting of crumbs left on the plate. Spencer's lips tasted extra sugary that night.

Staying home all day quickly became boring for Spencer. It hadn't take him long to finish his course work (thirteen days, actually) and it made him anxious that he could no longer work. Derek's buddies offered to pay him for tutoring lessons in the subjects they weren't good at (which seemed to be anything that wasn't sports related) and Liz told him he could help with her hand-made jewelry business. He was crap when it came to making the jewelry, but he created designs that Liz told him were the fastest she'd ever sold.

Derek came home one afternoon to find Spencer lying on the bed, Clooney sprawled on his legs with his nose pressed to Spencer's stomach. He smiled as the puppy snuffled in his sleep, wiggling in Spencer's lap. Spencer glanced up as Derek walked over to the bed, smiling at him.

"Dogs don't like you, huh?" he chuckled. "Clooney loves you more than he loves anyone else."

Spencer grinned down at the golden retriever. "He can sense the baby, I'm sure."

Derek reached out, softly petting Clooney's pudgy, puppy tummy. "Smart boy, protecting my little girl. Might have to get him a special treat."

Clooney's head shot up and he gave a slight woof, wagging his tail as he leapt up and jumped from the bed. Derek stared after him as he ran from the room, barking. He glanced back at Spencer, brows raised in surprise.

Spencer grinned. "You said 'treat.'"

"So? I've barely given him any, how would he know what…" He trailed off as Spencer averted his gaze, rubbing a hand across his belly. Derek chuckled. "You've been giving Clooney all the treats."

Spencer glanced up at him sheepishly. "It's the only way I can get him off my lap."

"Pretty boy, he's a little puppy. You can pick him up off your lap."

"Oh." Spencer flushed, grinning slightly.

They both laughed as Clooney appeared in the doorway, whining. He ran forward, pawing at Derek's leg before running back to the hall. He stared back at Derek, tail wagging.

"Yes, Clooney, you've been a very good boy," said Derek. Clooney backed and ran down the hall again. Derek chuckled at Spencer one last time, patting his thin leg before following the puppy.

Spencer stared after them, a smile on his face.

Derek returned a few minutes later, lying down beside him on the bed. Spencer scooted to his side, resting his head on his broad chest and entwining their legs. Derek automatically wrapped his arm around him, hand stroking his stomach.

"Derek?"

Derek glanced down at the mop of honey brown curls splayed on his chest. "Yeah?"

Spencer was silent for a while before drawing a shaky breath. "I want to keep our baby."

Derek sat up quickly, bringing Spencer with him. He stared into wide brown eyes, his heart racing with excitement. "Really?"

Spencer gave a small nod. "But I'm scared," he whispered. "I don't know how to be a good parent, and… Schizophrenia's genetic. I-I could develop it a-and our daughter could too. And w-what if you can't handle that?"

Derek drew Spencer back to his side, laying them both down. "Spencer, I love you. And I love our baby girl. No matter _what_, I will always love you two and care for you."

Spencer clung to him tightly. "I-If I develop schizophrenia, and you l-leave," he said, voice soft and shaky, "t-take our daughter with you. Don't leave her to c-care for me by herself."

"I'm not leaving," said Derek, holding Spencer tighter. "I'm never leaving, I promise."

Spencer pressed closer to Derek, clutching almost desperatly to his t-shirt.

"Never leaving," repeated Derek.

The room was silent for a few minutes, the only sound was the faint snoring of Clooney, laying in the doorway.

"I'm scared too."

Spencer glanced up, surprised to find tears running down dark cheeks. "Derek?" he asked, concerned. He reached up, wiping at his tears.

Derek cleared his throat, eyes troubled. "Spencer, can I… can I tell you something?"

Spencer scooted up till he was face to face with Derek. "You can tell me anything," he said softly.

"I've never told anyone," said Derek hoarsely, eyes downcast.

Spencer said nothing, instead reaching out and running a hand gently up and down Derek's arm.

"I-It was after my dad died," began Derek, and Spencer could hear the struggle in his voice. He braced himself, sensing this was going to be hard to hear. "I was lost, looking for a place to belong, people to accept me. I fell in with the wrong crowd, got into some trouble with the law. And then I met Carl." Spencer didn't miss the shudder that ran through Derek. "Carl Buford. The man everyone thinks is my hero. Got me off the streets, taught me football, helped me get my scholarship. But it all came with a price."

Spencer shivered.

"He would take me to his cabin. It was fun at first, kind of a father-son thing I no longer got to do. And then he let me drink with him. I thought it was cool, made me feel grown up…" Derek trailed off for a few minutes and Spencer drew him closer, cradling his head against his thin chest. "The first time he did it, he took me swimming. B-But he wouldn't let me wear my swim trunks. He t-touched me, but I thought it was just an accident. But it wasn't. H-He…" Derek trailed off again, body shaking, breathing heavily through his nose as he held back tears.

Spencer felt his own tears run down his face. He ran one hand lightly up and down Derek's arm, the other gently caressing the back of his neck.

"For years, I-I let him keep doing it. Everyone kept saying how much I owed him, a-and I… I was so scared of what would happen if I told him n-no. The rest of my life was going so much better than before, and I didn't want to lose that..."

"Derek," murmured Spencer, his voice shaky with tears.

"I always liked boys, even before… But for a couple years after that, I tried to not like them. The memories were too much, it was too scary. I tried to make myself interested in girls, find one that I liked. But I couldn't, I met some really nice girls, but I couldn't bring myself to like them that way. Then one day, I decided I wasn't gonna let Carl control my life like that. That if I went around being terrified of being with a guy, then I would never be happy. I would never be able to find that 'someone special', as my mom always said. But I'm still scared," whispered Derek. "Scared that one day I… might be like him."

Spencer was sure he felt his heart break right then, and he held Derek tightly. He cleared his throat. "'I promise, if you told me to stop, I would have. I always will.'"

Derek shifted to stare up at him. "What?" he asked, voice shaky.

"You told me that once. You told me to never feel like I have to do something." He ran his fingertips gently along Derek's temple. "You're not like him and you never will be. You're a good person, Derek, clear down to your core. I can see that."

"Spencer," breathed Derek, a ghost of a smile flitting across his lips.

Spencer pulled him up into a soft kiss. "You're a very good person. Don't ever forget that. You may make a mistake every now and again, but that's only human. But you would never hurt someone intentionally."

"I don't know, I might hurt someone if they hurt you," said Derek, trying to joke, but it came off strained.

Spencer smiled slightly. "Alright, you'd never hurt someone who didn't deserve it."

Derek nuzzled against Spencer's neck, breathing deeply. "Thank you," he said quietly, running his hand idly across Spencer's belly.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to do something... well, <em>better <em>with the ending, but I think my brain has officially logged off for the night. So, sorry, you're stuck with a crap ending.**

**Next chapter, I haven't the faintest clue what's gonna happen. *laugh* Maybe I'll use an nice sex scene as a sorta time jump. Any opposers? Haha.**

**Review, darlings?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the long wait! This has been a strange summer. I lost the motivation to work on anything, no matter how hard I tried. But I recently drew a few pictures and started crocheting a scarf, so hopefully my creativity is returning. I had wanted this chapter to be longer, but oh well. *sigh* After this there is just the epilogue.**

**Again, I'm sorry it took so long. I'm grateful for all the reviews and favorites and follows this story has recieved in my absence. I have seen them all, especially now that I get email notifications on my phone. :) So, a big, big thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story, waiting for me to get it together and finish it. Thank you thank you thank you.**

* * *

><p>Spencer and Derek both graduated, Spencer attending the ceremony to watch Derek while he himself did not participate. He was no longer able to hide his stomach, and going out in public made him feel very self-conscious, so he tried to avoid anything that would draw attention to himself. Derek would just wrap his arm tightly around him and hold him close, not acknowledging the looks people were giving them.<p>

They cleared out the second, smaller room that Derek had been using as a storage/home gym. Spencer picked out a pale purple to paint the walls, and Derek set up a crib with soft pink bedding. Liz went out and bought toys to fill the shelves and Derek's mom sent them some hand-me-downs from when Derek's sisters were babies (plus a few new outfits).

For Derek's birthday, Spencer nervously gave him a baby carrier that he could strap to his chest. Spencer prattled on about all the research he did to find the safest design and studies he had read until Derek had shut him up with a kiss, telling him it was a wonderful gift. Later that night, Spencer surprised Derek with a dish of frosting, leading to extremely fun but very sticky sex.

The next morning, Spencer stood in the doorway to the baby room, a pair of Derek's boxers hanging low on his hips. He glanced around the room lit with the soft glow of a green lamp with a giraffe lampshade. Derek came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his stomach and resting his chin on his shoulder.

"It looks good," he said.

Spencer nodded, leaning his head against Derek's. "It looks wonderful."

….

"What about Isabella?" asked Liz, leaning forward to snatch a cookie from the plate Spencer was hogging.

Spencer shook his head. "No."

"Why, Isabella is pretty."

Spencer shook his head again. "Don't like it," he answered simply.

Derek chuckled, pulling Spencer's stool closer and wrapping an arm around him.

Liz stared at them across the island counter. "Hmm… how about Grace?"

Spencer crinkled his nose.

"Alex?" suggested Derek.

"Hannah?"

"I kind of like Addison," said Spencer.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to think of more.

Derek suddenly grinned. "I have the perfect name."

"What?" cried Spencer and Liz simultaneously.

Derek leaned over, whispering into Spencer's ear.

A smile spread across Spencer's face as he turned to look at Derek, nodding. "It is perfect."

Liz stared at them expectantly. "What? What is it?"

Spencer shook his head. "You'll have to wait until she's born."

Liz pouted. "Just for that." She stole the last cookie.

….

Spencer woke with a gasp, clutching his stomach. He groaned at the pain, breathing deeply. He'd been having false labor pains recently, so he rubbed his stomach and waited for it to pass. That was until he felt a trickle of liquid run down his legs.

He grasped Derek's shoulder with the hand that wasn't holding his stomach. "Derek," he cried, shaking him. "Derek, wake up."

Derek grumbled, turning over. "Spence, it's the middle of the night," he sighed. "Go back to sleep."

"Derek, wake up," repeated Spencer. "I… I think the baby's coming."

Derek froze in the process of snuggling closer to Spencer. "…What?"

"The baby. She's coming."

Spencer squeaked as Derek suddenly leapt out of the bed and started running around the room. Derek grabbed the pre-packed bag out of the closet, tossing it on the end of the bed as he scrambled around, pulling on a rumbled t-shirt and snatching up a pair of sweats, stumbling as he tried to put them on and rush to Spencer's side at the same time.

He helped Spencer to sit up on the edge of the bed. "I'll find you something to put on," said Derek hurriedly, dashing back to the closet.

Spencer held his stomach as another contraction hit. "D-Derek," he whimpered. "She's too early. She needs to wait."

Derek came back with a pair of Spencer's old pajama pants and a giant t-shirt.

"Derek, it's too early. It's too early," Spencer repeated, starting to sound frantic.

Derek slid the pants onto Spencer's legs before resting his hands on his pale hips. "It's okay, Spencer," he assured. "She's only a few weeks early. But we need to get to the hospital. You can't deliver her like a woman would, and we need to get you there before your body tries."

Spencer gulped and nodded, letting Derek help him finish getting dressed. Derek snatched up the bag and lead Spencer down the hall, passing a sleepy and confused Clooney, grabbing his keys off the counter and hurrying out the door. He held Spencer's hand all the way to the hospital, murmuring words of comfort and encouragement. Spencer almost sobbed with relief as they pulled up to the hospital.

Derek rushed them in as fast as Spencer could go, frantically telling the woman at the desk to contact Spencer's doctor. The woman pulled up his file, calling the doctor while also waving a nurse over to take Spencer back to a room. After that it was a bit of a blur to Spencer. He was whisked away from Derek, and prepped for a C-section. There was so much noise, and people, and instruments all around him, lights shining in his eyes, hands touching him, moving him. He let out a cry as Derek suddenly appeared at his side, dressed in blue scrubs, and clutched Spencer's hand tightly.

"Derek," whimpered Spencer. "I-I'm scared."

"It's going to be okay, pretty boy," said Derek, tightening his grip on Spencer's hand and running his fingers through his hair soothingly with the other.

"Spencer," called the doctor, stepping into the room, her gloved hands held before her. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Nervous," answered Spencer honestly. "It's too early."

She smiled reassuringly at him. "We're ready to begin. Are you ready?"

Spencer took a deep breath, desperately clutching Derek's hand. "Yes."

The doctor nodded, moving down behind the screen covering Spencer's lower half. Derek leaned down, pressing his forehead to Spencer's and whispering to him, trying to distract him from the movements Spencer could feel. Spencer let the words wash over him, closing his eyes and losing himself in Derek's soft voice. Suddenly a loud cry echoed around the room. Spencer's eyes flew open as Derek straightened.

The doctor stepped around the screen, a small baby cradled gently in her arms. Derek reached out and folded down a corner of the red stained towel, their baby's small, wrinkled, dirty face coming into view.

"She's so beautiful," said Spencer softly, watching their baby squirming around.

The doctor smiled at them, gently handing the baby to a nurse who took her to clean, weigh and measure her.

Derek turned back to Spencer, smiling down at him. "She's incredible," he said happily, brushing the hair back from Spencer's face.

Spencer leaned into the touch, nodding. He could feel a tugging on his stomach, the doctor stitching him back up. Spencer's face lit up as the nurse walked back over, their daughter in her arms. She handed the pink-blanket wrapped bundle to Spencer, and he held her to his chest, staring at her small face in fascination.

"She weighs six pounds, two ounces and is nineteen and a three-quarters inches long," the nurse informed them, smiling as Spencer and Derek awed over their baby girl. "Do you have a name chosen?"

Spencer nodded, his grin widening as deep brown eyes blinked open at him. "Her name is Autumn Sophia Morgan," he said.

"Hello, Autumn," breathed Derek, reaching out a finger and gently tracing a finger across her soft cheek. Neither noticed as the nurse moved away, a big smile on her face, the two new parents lovingly staring at their beautiful girl.

* * *

><p><strong>I have never had a baby, nor do I plan on having any babies, so I pretty much made up the whole birth scene from tvmovies/reading. I apologize if any of it isn't exactly what would happen.**

**Well, I hope I didn't disappoint too much. Again, I'm sorry it took so long.**


	15. Epilogue

**I truly had planned to finish this shortly after I posted the last chapter. But I couple days after I posted it, I found out my cat Chase had lung cancer. So I went up to my dad's and spent a week with my cat (which I'm glad I did now, cuz he passed away a few weeks ago). And then when I got back home, it was a mess of trying to prepare for coming back to school, and since I've gotten here I've had little time for anything but homework, classes, and sleep. I should actually be sleeping right now, but I can't fall asleep. :/**

**Anyway, someone asked about the name Autumn Sophia. I picked Autumn because I can see both Reid or Matthew Gubler naming a daughter than, given his love of the season. The name was the inspiration for writing this, actually. And Sophia didn't have any special meaning, it just sounded good. *shrug***

**I hope there are still some people out there who want to read the last chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Spencer leaned back into the couch, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He was exhausted. In the week since they had brought Autumn home, neither he nor Derek had gotten much sleep.<p>

But he wouldn't trade that for anything.

He had been so nervous about caring for his daughter, afraid he wouldn't know what to do. But the minute he held her, everything just came to him. He knew he and Derek would make mistakes, what first time parents didn't? But he was no longer as concerned about it as he thought he would be.

A shuffling down the hall announced the return of Derek and Autumn, returning from a diaper change. Spencer slowly opened his eyes and smiled at the sight of the man he loved caring their baby, gazing down at her lovingly and babbling nonsense as she gurgled back at him. Derek sat on the couch beside Spencer, who leaned on his shoulder, smiling at Autumn. Her head was covered with a fuzz of thick, dark curls and her deep brown eyes darted around the room.

"We did good, pretty boy," said Derek, laying his free hand on Spencer's knee. "She's perfect."

Spencer's smile widened. "She is."

….

Penelope Garcia had to admit she rather enjoyed her first day at work. The bossman Hotch was a little unnerving, but she knew deep down somewhere in there was a smile. Maybe. Jason Gideon was the one who scared her more. She wasn't sure what to think about him. But JJ, who had introduced herself without hesitation and exclaimed how excited she was to have another woman around, her Garcia knew she'd get along with. She could see many girls' nights out in the future. There was one member of the team who was gone today, something about taking his kid to the doctor (which Garcia found strange because JJ said he was a doctor).

And then there was Derek Morgan.

Garcia was sure her heart stopped when she first saw the sculpted chocolate god that walked on this earth. She was sure she was drooling and kept wiping at her chin. When he flashed her that mega-watt smile, Garcia thought she'd faint. Now this was someone she needed to get to know better. Much better.

As Garcia shut down her last computer, she made up her mind. She would invite Derek Morgan out for dinner. She fixed the feathery bow in her hair and snatched up her purple purse, heels clicking as she headed out to the bull pen. She stepped in and glanced around, trying to spot that handsome-

Garcia turned, her train of thought interrupted as tall, thin man walked towards her. A young girl held tightly to his hand while a toddler was balanced on his hip, his head resting on the man's shoulder.

"Hello. Can I help you?" asked Garcia, smiling.

The man returned the smile shyly. "No, I was just- Jeremy, careful." The man gently pulled a silver chain from the small boy's hand, a ring hanging from it, flashing in the light. The man smiled at Garcia again. "I was just waiting for-"

"Pretty boy!"

Garcia spun at the cry, Derek Morgan striding towards them.

"Dad!" squealed the little girl, running towards Derek, her dark mop of curls bouncing.

Garcia's mouth dropped. _Dad?_

Derek scooped her up, hugging her tightly. "Hey, princess," he smiled. He walked up to the man, planting a kiss on his cheek. "And how's my little man?" he asked, rubbing the toddler's back.

"Ear infection," the man informed him.

"Daddy said we could have ice cream for dinner 'cause Jeremy's sick," cut in the young girl.

"Did he now?" smiled Derek.

"No, I said we could have ice cream after we have dinner."

Derek laughed. "Busted, Autumn."

The young girl just giggled at him.

Garcia watched all this with wide eyes. Derek Morgan was a dad. Of two kids. And-

"Derek, are you going to introduce us?"

Garcia shook her head, coming back to the conversation to see the Derek look over at her. "Course. Spencer Reid, this is our new tech wiz, Goddess of All Knowing, I believe I was told," Garcia gave a breathy laugh, "Penelope Garcia. And you, baby girl, this is Dr. Spencer Reid, our resident genius and my partner."

"Nice to meet you," Garcia said quickly.

Spencer gave a small wave. "You too."

Derek grinned. "And this beautiful princess is Autumn," he grinned down at the girl balancing on his feet, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. "And poor Jeremy there has just returned from a visit to the doctor." The little boy tucked his face further into Spencer's neck.

Garcia smiled at the little boy. "Did you get a lollipop?"

He shook his head, his eyes downcast.

Garcia tutted. "What kind of doctor doesn't hand out lollipops," she muttered, snapping open her purse. "Now, I might just… ah, here!" She produced a sucker from the depths of her purse and held it out.

Jeremy slowly took it, a shy smile breaking out on his face.

"Do you have another one?" asked Autumn excitedly.

"Of course," said Garcia, producing it another one.

The girl bounced excitedly as she took it.

"After supper," warned Spencer as Autumn went to open it.

Autumn pouted, stuffing the lollipop into the pocket of her jeans. Her face suddenly lit up. "Dad, can she come with us to dinner?"

Derek looked up at Garcia. "Sure. Why don't you ask her."

"Do you want to come with us to dinner?" asked Autumn, her brown eyes wide with excitement.

Garcia smiled. "I would love to."

Autumn grinned, rushing forward and grabbing Garcia's hand, pulling her towards the elevator. Derek and Spencer laughed, falling in step beside them, Derek's arm wrapped around Spencer's waist.

So, Derek Morgan was a father of two children with a male partner… Garcia could work with that. She could definitely work with that.

* * *

><p><strong>The end.<strong>

**No, I do not plan on writing any "growing up" years stories. I'm sorry, but I'm done with this story. I hope you can understand. Sometimes you just don't have anything more to give to a certain story.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'll read though this tomorrow and fix any. If you find some, let me know. :) I would love to hear your reviews, good or bad. I hope you enjoyed this, and that this last chapter wasn't too disappointing. It was the ending I've had planned since about half-way through the story.**

**Thank you. :)**


End file.
